Grand Lewd Ewe Events
by WastedTimeEE
Summary: A compendium of the erotic and lewd chapters and one offs from my Zootopia stories including "The Rehabilitation of Dawn Bellwether." "A Lamb Among Wolves, and any future stories I may work on. These are the missing chapters as they were inteded to be read, but be warned. Pred/Prey smut ahead. Dawn Bellwether X OC, etc.
1. tRoDB 12 Hungry for the Wolf

**Hello, and welcome to the official release of 'GLEE' or Grand Lewd Ewe Events. So what is GLEE exactly? Well, it will be the repository for all of my lewd, erotic cuts of chapters and or one offs from my Zootopia Bell-Hunter-verse stories. I'm doing this for a couple of reasons, one of which is so I can lower the maturity rating on my original story and see about re-submitting it to ZNN, a popular Zootopia blog that has yet to feature any of my fics. But the other reason was due to popular demand, or rather the attempt at keeping the explicit chapter out of my second story "A Lamb Among Wolves" or LAW drew some upset from fans and followers who wanted to read the steamy bits.**

 **So this is my attempt to please everyone involved. ZNN, the fans, and so on. And it gives me a great place to dump my future excerpts and one offs. Granted the name 'Grand Lewd Ewe Events' does make it sound like it will only encompass sheep. But as I move forward with other stories and pairings it'll kind of go beyond that. The catchy name that was suggested by my backers o and was simply to good not to use. Thanks you guys for the name, and thanks for the suggestions on how to handle this everyone.**

 **This chapter excerpt is the full version of 'Chapter 12: Hungry Like The Wolf" from my orginal story, 'The Rehabilitation of Dawn Bellwether". It only gets a little lewder than the clean cut, but I moved it here just to be safe. So if you want to read how chapter 12 is intended to be read, well...you came to the right place.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Hungry for the Wolf**

Dawn was in the pit again, surrounded by the same faux ferns and painted diorama of the ancient world. She was balled up as tightly as she could be in the corner of the display, trying to make herself as small as possible under the glare of her monstrous self. It's steely green eyes were boring a hole through the lamb, and she whimpered in terror at it's every growl.

"Leave me alone, please. Just leave me alone" She whimpered, trying to stifle her sobs.

The beast let out a sinister cackle in response. "Oh Dawn..." It spoke in a mockingly sweet tone. "Why would I do that? It's far too much fun. "

Dawn began to bawl, closing her eyes tightly. As the tears streamed she stiffened her arms and balled her fists. "You aren't real." She snarled. "YOU AREN'T REAL!"

The beast laughed again. "Oh I am Dawn, and I won't go away until you embr-"

The voice was suddenly silenced by a unnatural squeal of pain that bellowed across the empty chamber. There were several more screeches, joined by a now oddly familiar snarling before Dawn was able to muster the courage to open her eyes.

From were she was slumped she could see the form of Vernon, standing proud and tall above the now cowering and wounded monster. It hissed angrily at the wolf, saying nothing as it began to dissipate into a deep purple smoke. It only took an instant before her beastly doppelganger's form dissolved into the mist, and the mist in turn disappeared. Dawn was in shock, and it took a few moments before she was able to register what had happened and struggle to her feet.

"V-Vernon?" Her voice raised.

The wolf didn't turn to face her as she began to bound toward him.

"Oh Vernon!" She slammed into the wolf's back, wrapping her hooves tightly around him. Burying her face into his back she was brimming with tears of joy. "Oh gods, I'm so glad to see you! I can't believe you're here!" She cried.

The wolf still didn't speak, or move for that matter. The lamb looked up to him in confusion.

"Puppy?"

The wolf turned to face her, his green eyes gleaming with a terrible hunger. He began to growl at Dawn, causing her to release her grip. She stumbled backward in horror.

"V-Vernon!?" She choked out, still stricken in shock.

The wolf turned, slowly walking toward her. He was still snarling, licking his lips as he eyed the ewe.

"Vernon, please!" She held her arms out protectively as she continued to back away.

The wolf lunged forward, causing the ewe to lose her footing and fall backward onto the floor. The lamb began to scuttle away in desperation until eventually her back met the cold stone wall of the arena. The wolf, now on all fours, continued to close in on the ewe.

"Puppy! Please! This isn't you!" She yelped. "Snap out of it!"

The wolf continued his forward stalk, seemingly un-phased by the pleading lamb. When he was within no more than a few feet of Dawn, she held arms out in a last ditch attempt to protect herself. Turning away and closing her eyes tightly, she waited for the painful end to come.

But it never came. Instead, there was just empty silence. Even Vernon's growling had ceased. Dawn cautiously opened an eye to scan her surroundings for the familiar wolf, and immediately saw Vernon's own green eyes staring back at her. The yelp of fear died in her throat, escaping as little more than a whimper.

Vernon was looming over her, but his gaze had softened. He regarded Dawn with a curious expression. Bringing his muzzle close to the ewe's face, he sniffed her lightly causing Dawn to wince in fear. The wolf only brought his nose closer in response, taking several deep whiffs of the area around her neck and face. At one point a blast of air from his nose fogged up her glasses. Dawn remained still, too scared to even wipe the lenses.

As the fog cleared the wolf stopped his sniffing, seemingly satisfied with whatever he was trying to figure out. Vernon bared his teeth, and again Dawn's eyes snapped shut in preparation for the worst. However, instead of jagged teeth biting down on her neck she felt the wolf's lips gently press against her cheek.

Her eyes flew open in surprise to find the wolf sitting normally in front of her, a smug grin plastered on his face. She stared in disbelief, had it all been a ruse?

"Vernon!" She sputtered angrily. " You jerk! That was terrible!" She swatted a hoof at him.

The wolf simply chuckled, leaning back in over the lamb and planting another kiss on her cheek.

"V-vernon?" Now Dawn was growing confused. The wolf's actions were becoming harder to gauge by the minute.

"I-If you think I-I" The wolf continued to trail kisses, now moving toward her muzzle. "I-I I'm going to f-forgive you that e-easily y-you-." The wolf was now getting dangerously close to her own lips. She placed her hooves on his shoulders and attempted to push him away.

"Puppy, what are yo-?" Was all she got a chance to ask before his lips met her own. Dawn's eyes went wide in shock. Vernon was kissing her, he was really kissing her! Her mind reeled. The connection felt like lightning, pulsing from her lips down her spine and back again. She almost lost herself in the sensation, but her rational mind pulled her back at the last second. She shoved the wolf away, severing the kiss.

"Puppy! We cant! We jus-" His lips were on hers again. She could feel her heart starting to pound vigorously. She pushed again, this time so weakly she barely cut the connection.

"Puppy, no, you'll-" Another kiss, another shove. "I'll ruin...we can't" She barely got the words out around the wolf's lips. She shoved again weakly, but this time she failed to break the kiss.

"Mhh!" She tried to speak. Her hooves were on his shoulders, trying to push but growing weaker by the second. It wasn't long before her arms fell away, shakily finding their way around the wolf's neck. Now she began to pull, attempting to bring Vernon in tighter.

"Mhhhhmm..." She moaned through the kiss, her eyes closing as she basked in the rush of sensations. The feeling was amazing, and she quavered under his spell. She tightened her grip, drawing the wolf in deeper. Vernon in turn wrapped his arms around the ewe, nearly cradling her in his embrace. Feeling herself lift off the floor slightly, the ewe felt the last furtive pleading of her rational mind tug at her again. As Vernon broke the seemingly eternal kiss, she found the where with all to try dissuading him again.

"P-puppy, if we do t-this-" The wolf began to trail kisses down her jaw line. "W-w-Ohhh..." She moaned as Vernon planted a few playful nips at the top of her neck.

She finally mustered enough force to push Vernon back. Confusion marred the wolf's face as he stared back at her.

"Puppy, if we do something like this there's no going back." She protested, trying to hide her slight panting. "It'll ruin your life! I don't want you destroying your future over me." She stared back at Vernon with pleading and sorrowful eyes.

Vernon brought a paw to his chin and rolled his eyes as if musing over Dawn's words. Dawn was certain Vernon would come to his senses. As much as she wanted to be with him, she was certain he was not foolish enough to ruin his life over her no matter how stubborn he was. But instead of feeling the wolf place her gently back down, she instead felt his other paw return to cradle her back. He looked deep into Dawn's eyes in pure adoration.

"The only future I want is the one with you in it." Vernon chuckled, before burying his muzzle into her plunging neckline. She gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure, and any further objections died in her throat.

Dawn purred, wrapping her arms around the wolf's head and clutching his fur. The last of her defenses had fallen, and she was done arguing. Dawn had desires, had needs she desperately wanted fulfilled. She wanted Vernon as badly as he wanted her, and she was done trying to stop it. As Vernon playfully nibbled on the exposed bit of collarbone sticking out of her shirt, a shuddering bleat escaped her lips on bated breath.

"O-Oh Puppy..." She moaned. "Please..."

She could feel the wolf's paws beginning to trace her form, feeling a peculiar tingle when his pads touched the areas of exposed flesh at the edges of her clothes. It wasn't a rough sensation, nor was it soft, but it was titillating in it's own way. She felt one work it's way up the back of her dress shirt, gently tracing her spine on it's way up. She could feel a heat beginning to build deep inside her.

"P-P-" She stuttered as the wolf dragged his canine tongue from the base of her neck to the top. It felt like fire to the ewe, the surface leaving her skin tingling as it were host to embers.

"More! M-MORE!" She gasped, her breathing becoming staggered.

Instead the wolf backed away, leaving Dawn slightly confused.

"W-what? Did I?" She panted, looking at the wolf with concern.

The wolf simply raised a paw, and with a flick of the wrist exposed his sharp claws. The ewe winced in fear, but deep inside she felt a strange excitement. Vernon slowly brought his paw up to the top of her dress shirt. Gently hooking the top button with a claw, he quickly tore it loose causing the ewe to jump in response. The wolf simply smiled as he moved to the next button, and the next.

Soon he had opened the whole shirt, exposing Dawn's chest and midriff to the open air. Her chest was bare save for a fuzzy patch of wool etched into a heart shape at the base of her neck, as well as the blue cartoon sheep covered bra hiding her sensitive mounds. It rose and fell with each trembling breath as she watched the ravenous wolf look over her. She was completely rapt.

Vernon slowly brought his muzzle back to her collarbone, and picked up where he left off. The wolf nibbled and licked, making his way down toward the center of her chest. Dawn had moved her hooves down to the base of his shirt, and was frantically pawing her way under it.

"Mhhh... Vernon, I-AH!" She yelped as she felt one of his paws cup her breast, gently kneading it as he continued his ministrations. She bit her lip and growled with lust at the sensation. Vernon was driving her mad, and he had barely done anything at all. Dawn involuntarily thrust her chest forward at the wolf, burying his muzzle further into the heart shaped poof that flanked her bust. It was then she suddenly felt tension on the strap between her bra cups. She could feel Vernon's bare teeth around it, pressing against her upper chest. With a sudden tug the wolf tore the strap away, freeing the ewe's petite breasts from their increasingly uncomfortable prison.

The wolf leaned back seemingly to regard the sight. Dawn was never particularly found of her breasts. The tear drop shaped bosoms were barely bigger than a b, which was small for caprid standards. She felt scared for a moment, feeling the urge to apologize for not being as gifted as the other ewes, but Vernon put her fears at ease.

"You're beautiful." he smiled warmly at the ewe. If she weren't already as flustered as she was, she would surely be now.

"V-Vernon..." She heaved. "I need you..." She shuddered as she spoke.

With that, the wolf leaned back in and began to taste around the ewe's more sensitive area. Encircling the bud of her bosom with his tongue, drawing closer with each pass. Dawn could only moan, now arching her back as if trying to pull away. It was growing unbearable.

"P-Puppy! Don't t-tease." She quavered, pulling herself back to the wolf.

The wolf chuckled before abruptly taking her teat in his maw. Her hooves, which had now made their way up the back of Vernon's shirt were now clawing at his back in pleasure. If she were a predator, she was sure she would have accidently cut the wolf by now.

"VERNON!" Her whole body was starting to tremble now. She could feel a familiar pressure beginning to grow in her nethers.

Vernon's tongue was swirling around her nipple in an almost choreographed manner. Each lap and flick sending a new wave a pleasure all over her body. Her other breast was soon grasped by the wolf's free paw, it's digits gently tracing around the rigid tip.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She was practically screaming now. "RUT ME VERNON! RUT ME NOW!" She lolled her head back, heaving a throaty moan. How did this wolf know how to push her buttons so well? It's as if he knew her every sensitive spot, and how to perfectly work them in order to drive her over the edge.

The wolf leaned back again, chuckling at the lamb. Dawn took the opportunity to pull herself closer to him. Grabbing the edges of his shirt, she yanked frantically trying to pull it off. Vernon smirked at her, and began to help the ewe. With Vernon's help, the shirt was over and off quickly. Vernon then gently laid the ewe back on the floor. The cold ground made her shudder, but she barely registered it.

"Vernon! PLEASE!" She moaned.

"We'll get there..." He chuckled. "I swear it."

The wolf slowly lowered his face to the waist of the ewes black skirt. Grasping the button with his fangs, he let out a playful snarl as he tugged. It was clear to Dawn the wolf could have easily torn it away in one pull, but he was still toying with her. He playfully tugged several times, growling with each pull.

"PUPP-" She didn't get a chance to finish as the wolf yanked with all his might. The skirt tore partially away, and with a second rough pull it was fully destroyed. The wool on her thighs were now exposed. It ran all the way up to her little pair of matching cartoon sheep panties which covered the only sheared area in that region.

Dawn was nearly ready to faint when she felt Vernon's paws come to rest on each of her inner thighs, gently parting them. Dawn's own hooves immediately darted down to her dainty panties, and she desperately began to tug at them only to feel Vernon stop her.

"PUPPY P-"

"Dawn, relax..." Vernon cooed. The ewe brought her hooves to her lips timidly, trembling uncontrollably now.

The wolf placed his paws back on her thighs, and began to gently kiss the inner side of them. He slowly, playfully was working his was up to her most forbidden place. To Dawn it was agonizing, the growing heat becoming unbearable. She was gasping for air now, and sopping with sweat.

He was merely inches away from her panty line when she began grasping at the false earth beneath her.

"VERNON, I'M GONNA D-AHHH!" She screamed as she felt one of the wolfs digits press against the thin fabric separating her ewehood from the open air. The sensation was practically paralyzing. She threw her head back, drool slipping from her lip.

"Shhh..." Vernon said playfully. As if he were shushing the wrong pair of lips. Gently, he brought his paws up to the edges of her panties and placed a finger under each side. Slowly, agonizingly he pulled them down and once they had cleared her nethers he quickly tore them away.

Casting them aside, the wolf brought himself back down to her newly exposed flesh. Dawn could feel his paws flank her thighs again, this time mere inches away from her glistening mound. Much like her chest, the areas was clear of wool, save for a little heart shaped patch just above her entrance. She could feel his hot breath caressing her entrance, causing her to quiver with each of the wolf's raspy pants.

"V-Vernon...you a-aren't?" Dawn mumbled. Of the males she had been with, there was never one who was willing to please her that way. And she was certain there was no way the wolf was about to do such a thing.

"Mhh..." Vernon groaned. "I've always wondered what sheep tastes like." He snarled playfully.

"P-puppy You D-Don't-." She panted.

"A wolf has to eat love'." He retorted.

As Dawn felt the wolf's slavering muzzle make contact with her dripping ewehood she hit the ceiling. Her limit reached, she screamed.

"VERNON I-I'M GON-GONNA-"

Dawn awoke covered from head to hooves in sweat. It took her a few moments to figure out exactly where she was and what was happening. She was back at the apartment, laying on the sofa in the darkened living room. The sun had set long ago, and the city outside was mostly slumbering. The only illumination in the room was the screen of the T.V. basking the chamber in a white light. It was still on the DVD menu for the movie _"Get him to the Goat"_ , which had ended long ago and continued to loop ad nauseam as she had slept. She had been watching it with Vernon.

 _"Vernon..."_ Her mind cooed. _"VERNON!"_ She looked around wildly. Her search to find the wolf was brief. He was slumbering on the opposite end of the couch. Making the occasional errant twitch or yip that she had become accustomed to as his _'puppy dreams'._

Dawn sighed with relief, wiping her brow with her hoof. She was absolutely soaked through her nightgown in more ways than one. Dawn maneuvered herself off the couch, carefully putting her feet on the rug. As she attempted to put weight on them she nearly fell. Catching herself on the sofa arm, she propped herself into her standing position and attempted to wait out the trembling that wracked her legs. What had happened in that dream may have been Dawn's imagination, but the effects were earth shattering in real life. As Dawn stared at the sleeping wolf, she let out a amorous sigh.

Never in her life had she experienced an orgasm like that, and her head was still swimming over it.

"I wonder..." She whispered to herself. "If it would really be that good..."

It was then that dawn's rational mind started to wake back up, and suddenly she became stricken with guilt and shame. The same thoughts started to brow beat her.

 _'Vernon's my friend!'_ One thought screamed. _'You'd ruin his life!'_ Chimed another. She placed her hoof to her head in pain. _'You'd just hurt him like you hurt everyone else!_ ' _'It's unnatural!'_ The cacophony of negative voices berated the ewe. But it was the last one that made the ewe clutch her heart as if it had been stabbed.

 _'You don't deserve to be happy.'_ The last sentence killed the chorus. Dawn let go of the sofa arm, now standing in silence. Tears began to run down her face as she stared at Vernon's sleeping form.

"Tomorrow night..." She muttered. "At work...I-I'll." She bit her lip, trying to hold back sobs. "I'll tell Vernon I'm moving out." She whispered to herself.

After a few more moments of staring with longing, tearful eyes, Dawn tightly closed her eyes and balled her fists. The little ewe steeled herself, trying to bury the tears deep down. Gulping hard, she let out a final hard sniff and then a soft sigh.

She turned from the scene, and silently crept off toward her bedroom.

"Tomorrow night." She muttered one last time, and shut the door.


	2. tRoDB 27 Savage Love

**Welcome to the second uncut chapter of "The Rehabilitation of Dawn Bellwether." You'll find this is way longer than the censored cut, as there was a full love scene I completely masked in hopes of making it on ZNN. A lot of people really seemed to enjoy this, and I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **This chapter is the unedited version of "Chapter 27: Savage Love", so if you are here, you are reading the chapter as it was intended to be written. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Savage Love**

It had been surprisingly difficult getting out of the hospital, although not in the way Dawn had anticipated. After spending nearly a week in a coma, the ewe had expected the hospital staff to be fairly resistant to the idea of letting her go home as soon as possible. She expected a slew tests now that she was awake and alert. Brain scans, x-rays, the whole nine yards including at the very least an extra week stuck at Grizzly Falls for rest and recovery. In truth she had only been partially right. Her doctor indeed had her undergo several tests. An MRI, some blood work and a few simple mobility tests before declaring the lamb fit to return home under supervision. He stressed that Dawn do her best to avoid _'particularly strenuous activity',_ and set her up with a wheelchair to assist with walking around until the lamb could overcome the lingering weakness in her legs she had accrued from being off them for so long. All of this was directed at Vernon, who had taken the doctor's orders like that of commands issued from a superior officer. The wolf was firm in following the doctors instructions, and wouldn't even hear Dawn's objections about being wheeled around like an invalid. Then again the ewe hadn't made much of a case for herself when she tripped on her way to the bathroom after the warnings.

But all that was light, easy to handle, almost like a standard visit to the doctor's office. What had proven difficult was simply trying to exit the front doors of the Grizzly Falls Hospital the following day. The wolf had packed her things, placed her in her chair, and wheeled them to the hospital's main exit. Entering the lobby they could hear the rising din clamoring from outside the building. As they wheeled within view of the windows the ewe was blinded by the numerous flashes of cameras. She held up an arm to try to block the lighting as the wolf came to a stop at the entrance. Was this all for her? Vernon had clued her in on most of the details he had gathered from Nick and Judy about what had happened while she was under. She had gone from despised and hated by all to suddenly redeemed and revered in less than forty-eight hours. But still, staring at the throngs of reporters, photographers, interviewers and even fans amassed outside all seemed so unreal. It was dreamlike, as if the ewe had never awoken from her terrible endless purgatory.

"Teeth to tails." Dawn heard the wolf mutter under his breath.

The ewe glanced up at him. "What is it Puppy?"

"I didn't expect it to be this bad out there." Vernon chuckled. "Not sure how we're gonna push through all these fellas." The wolf gave a quick shrug.

"Well...I uh..." Dawn muttered. "I guess I could answer a few questions."

Dawn watched the wolf simply shake his head. " A few questions is fine, but the only way your gonna get that is a private interview back at home. These vultures are gonna mob us. We'll never make it to the subway station safely through that herd."

"You think they'd follow us that far?" The ewe asked.

"I count at least three mammals wearing _'Zootopian Query'_ press gear, so I'm pretty certain they would."

Dawn grimaced at the thought, the _'Zootopian Query'_ was well known for being an unscrupulous publication with belligerent reporters. They would seek out a story at any cost, even if they had to make up the bulk of it. It was one of Zootopia's most scandalous tabloids, home to the most baseless conjecture, but the public ate it up.

"You wanna put the scare into 'em?" Dawn smirked at the wolf.

Vernon chuckled. "I can try, but I'm not sure how far it'll get us."

"Good, cause I can't stand to be in this hospital a moment longer." Dawn clutched her armrests in an effort to steel herself. "Onward my loyal Puppy!" She playfully demanded.

She glanced back up at the wolf, catching him in mid smirk. Vernon shook his head, letting out a loud exhale.

"Welp, here we go..." And with that, the lamb felt herself jerk forward as the chair began to move toward the revolving door.

Once outside in the shivering cold, the ewe again found herself blinded by flashing lights. Microphones began to jut out from every direction all pleading for her attention, demanding it. But they whirled past as the wolf tried to rush her through the brigade.

"DAWN BELLWETHER! "HOW DID YOU DEAL WITH THE REVELATION THAT YOUR FATHER WAS BEHIND THIS MASSIVE SCALE ATTACK PLAN ON THE CITY?!" " Came from a Giraffe ZNN representative.

"DAWN! WHAT DROVE YOU TO TAKE SUCH A DRASTIC MEASURES IN ORDER TO PREVENT THIS ATTACK?! GUILT!? A SENSE OF JUSTICE!?" The Zootopian Times representative's mic hit the poof of her hair as she zipped past.

"MISS BELLWETHER, WHAT IS THE NATURE OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH !? INQUIRING MAMMALS WANT TO KNOW!" Shouted the mammals with the Zootopian Query. "ARE YOU SECRET LOVERS!?" They had stopped the speeding duo in their tracks. The reporters had perfectly sealed the edge of the mob off preventing their escape. The three rams all jutted microphones at her.

"BACK OFF YOU SAVAGES!" Vernon snarled. Dawn's chair weaved in various directions, Vernon clearly trying to find a way to force an opening. "SHE'S IN NO CONDITION TO TAKE QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW!"

"MR. HUNTER!" The next volley came. " TELL US ABOUT YOUR HISTORY WITH !" The rams said in chorus, their cameras continued to flash at the ewe. All the lighting was starting to daze her.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WAS TAKIN' QUESTIONS EITHER!" The wolf huffed.

"MR. HUNTER, IS IT TRU-"

The sound of the rabble suddenly fell under the call of police sirens. One of the rams turned to see what the commotion was about only for a pair of fox paws to slide between him and one of the other rams. Aggressively the mob was parted by a very familiar mammal.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, BACK AWAY! " Nick yelled. "OFFICIAL POLICE BUISNESS!"

Dawn felt relief at the sight of the familiar fox. Nick un-holstered his baton, waiving it in the air at the crowd.

"CLEAR A PATH, OR ELSE I'LL HAVE THE LOT OF YOU BROUGHT IN FOR OBSTRUCTING EMERGENCY SERVICES!" The fox hissed as the crowd spread father back. When the fox seemed satisfied with distance, he waived the pair over to him. Vernon wasted no time getting her over to Nick, and was quick to get her in the back of Nick's police cruiser and away from prying eyes. In less than a minute the trio had packed into the vehicle and cleared the hospital, leaving a mass of disappointed reporters behind.

Nick as it turned out, had come specifically to ferry the pair back to Vernon's apartment. He and Judy had figured they had no way back other than public transportation, and the tod had taken time out of his normal shift to quote, _"Keep them from being thrown to the wolves."_ The fox made sure to flash Vernon a smug grin at the end of that line, causing Vernon to groan and Dawn to stifle a giggle. The ewe was somewhat disappointed that Judy hadn't been along for the ride, as she was eager to talk to her. But Nick explained that the doe was busy trying to tie up all the lose ends to the newly dubbed _'Zootopia's Last Night'_ Case, something he'd be getting right back to after dropping the pair off. Apparently the ZPD was digging through Aster's effects in an effort to root out all the secret backers of the operation and bring them to justice. They had already pulled a horrifying amount of high profile names, and were still finding more with each passing day.

The crowd of reporters back at the Shutterbuck Estates was significantly smaller than the one swarming the Grizzly Falls Hospital, but it was no less an irritating sight to see. But at least now the pair had Nick with them to keep the rabble at a respectable distance as he lead them into the building.

Once they were safely back in the warm and familiar apartment, Vernon wheeled Dawn over to the living room sofa and allowed her to set herself up on it. The ewe was somewhat eager to get a better impression of exactly how the city had been handling everything she had missed. And so Dawn was set on camping out on the couch for a bit, using the television to catch up on the whole ordeal. Nick, his job completed, bid the two a goodbye. The fox expressing before leaving that _'He and Judy would be in touch soon.'_

With Nick gone, the wolf continued to putter around the kitchen as Dawn got comfortable on the sofa. Vernon was dead set on making Dawn as relaxed as possible, and as the ewe watched from over the sofa armrest she could see the wolf gathering way more supplies than she could possibly need. The lamb chuckled quietly, she wanted to say something but she knew the wolf wouldn't listen. Instead she turned her attention to the television, flipping it on with a press of the remote. In an instant it came to life, already set to the Zootopian News Network.

On the screen were the familiar pair of Moosebridge and Growley, the faces of the ZNN. Dawn had caught the snow leopard in the middle of her report.

"-names of several high profile mammals, most notably presumptive Mayoral candidate and famed prosecutor Gloria Swinton. A prominent member of the Preygressive Party, Swinton had been set to run against Snow in the upcoming Mayoral election this November. However, with the information that has come forward about her involvement in the _'Zootpia's Last Night'_ fiasco, the Prosecutor's presumptive political career has evaporated overnight. Swinton is currently out on bail, and is set to stand trial among the other forty some odd suspected backers of Aster Bellwether's terrorist plot early next month." The leopard concluded, adjusting the collar of her jacket slightly.

"Swinton?" Dawn was surprised. She had met the hog a few times during her time as Assistant Mayor. During their brief encounters she had with the pig, she had seemed to be quite the pleasant mammal. As far as Dawn could tell, she didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body.

Dawn shook her head at the last thought, letting out a sarcastic chuckle. No one probably thought Dawn had a mean bone in her body either until the night howler scandal, the irony of the situation eliciting another chuckle.

Dawn turned her attention back to Vernon who was still rooting around in the cabinets for who knows what. She peeked over the arm rest, leaning her head on her arms as she watched him digging through the various foods in the higher storage spaces.

The wolf was stretching, trying to get something from the highest shelf and muttering complaints to himself. Dawn watched his tail sway, occasionally flashing the perfect view of his rump which the ewe had become somewhat fixated on. She mused at the idea of strutting over to the wolf and giving his behind a firm grasp, but threw the idea aside due to the risk of falling on her way. Still the idea of it caused her to bite her lip in impish pleasure.

"-Doug Ramses..." The name drew Dawn's attention away from her lurid fantasies and back to the news report. Moosebridge was speaking now, apparently on another facet of the case. "the only survivor aside from Dawn Bellwether at the Woolery Wine Bottling Plant explosion was ferried back to Outback Island Prison today under high security." The moose stated. " The sheep is set to go to trial for his most recent crime in a case separate from the night howler conspirators and backers. While no concrete word has been levied about the how much jail time will be added to his sentence, many officials are talking life imprisonment with no possibility of parole."

"Good." Dawn mumbled.

"Good what?" Vernon said, falling on to the couch next to the lamb. The ewe flinched in surprise at the sudden jostle the wolf's weight had made on the couch. He was holding several items, a blanket, a bag of grazer chips, and a jar of salsa.

"O-Oh." She stuttered. "Doug's looking at life in prison."

Vernon placed the chips and salsa on the coffee table. Giving the blanket a shake, he shimmed his way behind the ewe before coating them both in the soft green throw. Vernon wrapped an arm around the ewe from behind, resting his head on hers as he snuggled up to her. Dawn could feel her heart start to beat rapidly as the feel of the wolf's embrace caused her to shudder.

"Good." Vernon muttered, letting out a comfortable sigh.

"I'm sorry about the crap food." He whined. "It's the best I can do until I can get out to get groceries. We were running low before that whole..." The wolf paused, seemingly hesitating. "mess."

Dawn buried herself deeper into Vernon's embrace, a feeling of heat beginning to rise within her. She brought a hoof up to the wolf's face, gently caressing the side in a reassuring way.

"Oh it's fine. I'm not too hungry anyway." Dawn replied, trying to keep her eyes fixated on the news.

"Finally in the news tonight, Dawn Bellwether has been discharged from the Grizzly Falls Hospital. While the ewe has yet to be interviewed on her thoughts on everything that transpired involving the _'Zootopia's Last Night'_ case, the footage out cameras recovered show her being escorted from the hospital by one Vernon Hunter and Detective Nick Wilde." Growley stated.

"Heh, they work fast don't they?" Vernon chuckled. The low rumble of his words vibrated against the ewe's head, causing her to quiver.

"H-heh, yeah." Dawn replied. The lamb was growing hungry, but not for food. She had yet to discuss what she had heard Vernon say at the hospital. She was sure he wasn't even aware he had been heard, and the feeling of the wolf being so close was bringing the need to tell him to the forefront.

"While we have yet to speak to her directly, I think I can speak for our staff when I say thank you Dawn Bellwether." Growley gave a soft smile. " Your bravery, despite the attitude the city had against you, saved us all. And at the very least myself, and my family are forever grateful for what you've done." Growley cleared her throat, it was clear she was getting choked up.

"I don't think anyone here would disagree Fabienne." Moosebridge stepped in. "That's why from all of us here at ZNN, we wish you a speedy recovery. Thank you Dawn Bellwether." The moose straightened his tie.

"Oh m-my." Dawn placed her hooves over her mouth.

She could feel Vernon tighten his grip on the ewe, squeezing into a hug. "See that Floofs? You're a hero."

Dawn simply chuckled. "I-I'm no hero Puppy."

She could feel the wolf squeeze her again, and a chill ran down her spine.

"No you are." She felt the wolf's paw gently lift her chin until she was looking right in Vernon's eyes. "You showed everyone that you were the mammal I knew you were." Vernon's eyes shone. "Bask in that pride Dawn, accept all them accolades and rewards you deserve."

Dawn pulled her head away as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. She shook her head, letting out a laugh. "Well I didn't do it alone Puppy." She reached out to the coffee table, taking a chip from the open bag and popping it in her mouth. "What about your rewards?" She asked, chewing the crisp after finishing her question.

"Welp." The wolf sighed as he took a chip himself, dipping it in the salsa. "The Mayor offered me an internship in the city's architecture department, you know government stuff."

"What!?" Dawn sputtered, clapping her hoofs together.

"Yeah, Her office contacted me at the hospital after Wilde and Hopps were on TV. Apparently Snow said it was the least she could do for one of the mammal's the city owed it's life to." Vernon crunched the chip, his expression remaining nonchalant. "Well that and writing off the little misdemeanors I accrued during our little adventure."

Dawn was awestruck. The extremely excited ewe grabbed the wolf by his shirt and shook him vigorously.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She was practically ecstatic at the wolf's windfall.

"I turned it down of course." The wolf popped another chip in his mouth.

Dawn felt the wind get knocked out of her. She couldn't have heard him right. Her shocked expression now shifting to that of abject horror.

"V-Vernon?" She sputtered. "Y-you didn't really?"

"Don't seem fair to me to jump up the ladder like that, even if it is entry level." The wolf shook his head. "Ain't never been big on nepotism."

Dawn stared at him, her mouth agape as words seemed to fail her. Vernon had turned down a golden opportunity for what she felt was ridiculous reasons. The wolf was already going to have a tough time making headway in a field mostly levied toward beavers and moles and so on, and here was this chance to get in and show what he was capable of and the wolf had utterly snubbed it.

"PUPPY! YOU DUMMY!" She slapped him playfully. "HOW COULD YOU PASS UP SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP!" Vernon seemed to wince under her shout, placing his paws up to defend himself.

Dawn could feel tears coming on as she grabbed Vernon by his shirt again. "You say I deserve a reward, and you won't take one for yourself!?" She sputtered in disbelief.

Vernon shook his head. "Actually I was forced to take it, Mayor Snow refused to hear of it otherwise." Vernon chuckled.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief, her clasp loosening on the wolf's shirt as she did.

"But I didn't care because I got the one reward out of this whole thing I really wanted." Vernon coughed, turning away from the ewe.

Dawn shuddered, she could see the hint of a blush building below the wolf's muzzle fur as he averted his gaze. Her heart began to pound intensely as she fully interpreted his meaning. She thought back to her time in the coma, the pit, the wolf's words. The question she had been wanting to ask finally worked it's way out of her stammering mouth.

"V-vernon..." She stammered, her own blush beginning to show. "D-did you mean what you said...in the h-hospital I mean?"

The wolf turned back to face her quickly, his face twisted in a mix of surprise and terror. Vernon ran a seemingly shaky paw through the fur on his scalp. The wolf opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words he emitted a weak squeak. He quickly coughed into his other paw before trying to continue. The blush under his fur was as clear as day now.

"W-what did I s-say?" The wolf stammered.

Dawn gulped hard, the grip on the wolf's shirt growing tighter as she steeled herself to get the wolf to confess to her again now that she could properly respond.

"T-that you loved me." Dawn smiled back at Vernon, her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

The wolf clutched at his throat uneasily, looking away from the ewe in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"Y-you...uh..." He coughed. "You heard that?"

The ewe gave a soft nod in response, which only seemed to distress the wolf further.

"D-Dawn, listen I di-"

Dawn didn't give the wolf a chance to finish, instead placing a hoof to his lips.

"Shhh." Dawn whispered as the wolf turned back to face her. Her eyes welling with tears. Dawn slowly moved her hoof over to the side of his muzzle, her other hoof rising to brace it on the other side. Dawn smiled broadly through the tears.

"Please, I want to hear it..." She trailed off.

Vernon's ears sagged as he looked back into her, a smile slowly working across his muzzle.

"I love you Dawn." Vernon whimpered. "I always have." The wolf closed his eyes hard as tears began to leak out of them. "You're the love of my life."

Dawn felt a surge of emotions run through her. She was alive, alive to hear Vernon say those words to her. Love, elation, desire, terror all flooded her senses before being drowned out by an increasingly familiar primal urge. The kind of thing she suppressed deep in her mind for so long bubbling back up to the surface. Her intuition, desires, all laid bare as they were now free. It pushed aside all thoughts save one.

 _'Take what you want.'_

" Dawn I-"

Dawn was on the wolf in an instant, her muzzle pressed against the shocked wolf's own in less time than it took to blink. She couldn't see Vernon with her eyes shut as tightly as they were, but she could feel the wolf's surprise and apprehension quickly relent under her force, and soon meeting her in equal vigor. It felt like someone had replace the lamb's blood with pure electricity as she continued kissing the wolf. But before she passed the point of no return, the ewe knew she still had something important to say. She had wanted to say it for so long, and damn it she was going to. Reluctantly she broke the kiss, pulling slightly back from the wolf. His eyes were half lidded in clear bliss, but there was a hint of confusion on his face.

"I love you too Vernon." Dawn's tears were streaming steadily now.

With her feelings made clear in no uncertain turns, Dawn was back on the wolf in a heartbeat. Her muzzle meeting his in a less forceful and more tender kiss. She could feel the wolf slowly wrap his arms around her as he returned the sentiment, his lips softly playing against her own. The little ewe reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she drew him deeper. The embers that had been glowing within her very being were starting to catch fire as the lamb found each small break between kisses growing farther and farther apart. She felt her urges pressing her on, slowly but surely increasing the force behind her kissing. Rather quickly the internal debate began inside the ewe's mind. Should she be the first to open her mouth, to invite the wolf in? Or was it more prudent to let him lead. However, Vernon surprised her by suddenly pushing her away. She stared at the gasping wolf in utter confusion.

"W-wait, wait...!" Vernon gasped.

"W-what!?" Dawn felt agony inside, this sudden denial was unbearable.

"I j-just." Vernon held his chest. "A-are we m-moving to fast?" The wolf wiped his brow. "I-I mean we haven't even b-been on a date yet, right?"

The ewe hadn't considered this. It was true they had yet to actually go out and do the normal things that couples do. Perhaps the ewe was too quick to let her lurid urges take control of the situation.

"T-that" She stuttered. "T-that's true I guess." She let out a sigh.

"T-that's the normal and res-spectful way to go about th-his." Dawn could see the wolf visibly shaking, clearly he was having just as much of a hard time holding back.

Dawn nodded briskly, in firm agreement with Vernon.

"Okay, we'll do this right. We'll wait till a few dates in, and s-see how it goes." She shuddered.

"W-we can still be cuddled up t-though, right?" Vernon whimpered. his eyes had a look of pleading to them.

Dawn smiled. "Of course Puppy, as long as I can get one more kiss."

The wolf leaned in, allowing Dawn to place another slow tender kiss on his muzzle. The second she touched his lips the doused fires inside flared back up in roaring spectacularity. Dawn's mind was going crazy, screaming at her to pull the wolf on top of her, to let him ravage her. She was rapidly losing herself to the drunken warmth of animal pleasure.

Clearly the kiss was a bad idea.

Dawn drastically pulled away from Vernon, clasping her hooves to her lips. She stared back at the equally scared looking wolf with wide eyes.

"Y-you know..." She stuttered. "W-we have been l-living together for l-like three months." The ewe rolled her eyes, feigning some semblance of innocence. "I-in a way it's like we've been on cl-close to ninety d-dates." A chill traveled down her spine as she internally prayed the wolf would go for her gambit.

Vernon bit his lip, his eyes darting around nervously.

"That's s-sound enough reasoning to me." Vernon grinned nervously.

Dawn pulled the wolf into another hard kiss, her tongue working it's way into his muzzle as far as it could. She hadn't been sure what to expect of Vernon's own tongue kissing prowess, but she was certain the larger muzzle housed a much longer and more dexterous mechanism than her own. Vernon's tongue traded the sudden lashing with a much more dainty and gentle entrance. It was unusual, not quite what she had imagined in her fantasies but exceedingly pleasant. It's strange texture sent shivers down her spine as it danced around her own tongue. She could feel Vernon's tender slurps and suckles with each of his soft breaths, and she matched them with her own emitting pleasant sighs with each new twist and turn.

Dawn began to dig her hooves into the wolf's back as she felt her pleasure starting to build. It was so good, so soon, it was almost scary. She continued pawing at his back, doing all she could to force the wolf deeper into her mouth. She wanted more, more of the titillating ministrations his tongue had to offer. She could feel the wolf's paws working their way up the back of her shirt, running his pads up and down her back with each firmer and more aggressive kiss.

Suddenly Dawn felt compelled to force Vernon out of her mouth. The ewe pushed the wolf away, letting out a gasp as the wolf drew back. Dawn was slightly dazed, and it took her a moment to notice the wolf's concerned face.

"D-Dawn did I do-?"

She placed a hoof up to his muzzle. She wanted this, she knew that much. But she wasn't about to let this continue with all the ambience and majesty a living room couch could offer.

"B-bedroom." She panted. "Now." She ran her hoof through the bit of chest fur sticking out of his shirt, biting her lip in anticipation.

The wolf nodded briskly, clambering clumsily to his feet. Before the wolf could finish reaching out to scoop the ewe up, Dawn flung herself into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist she was quick to work her tongue back into the wolf's maw. She felt Vernon nearly lose his balance before rebounding and beginning his encumbered stagger toward his bedroom. Dawn released her firm grip on the wolf's back only to begin the desperate struggle against her own shirt. She tore at the plain purple dress shirt frantically, unable to get it off fast enough. She pulled her lips away from Vernon only temporarily to better lift the offending garment off only for the wolf to bury his muzzle into the crook of her neck. The wolf nipped and purred, shifting the ewe's attention away from her blouse immediately.

"AHH!" She yelped. "Puppy!" She could feel her eyes roll under the waves of pleasure emanating from his playful nuzzling.

She suddenly felt her center of gravity shift. She was falling, they were falling. She didn't care, clutching the back of the wolf's head as he continued to nibble at her neck. She felt the wolf's familiar plush comforter hit her back as she came to a sudden stop. Somehow they had successfully made it to his bed and she hadn't even really noticed. Vernon drew back slightly, his form silhouetted by the hall lighting they had left behind for the intimate darkness of his den.

Dawn was gasping for air, her body feeling as though it were vibrating in the wake of their heavy make out session.

Now that she lay sprawled on the wolf's bed, it was all becoming very real for her. Her fantasy was rapidly becoming reality, and now with most of her repressed desire pressed out in a forceful dance of tongues it had given way to the softer neediness she had felt in her dreams. She could really only make out Vernon's eyes under the hard back lighting, they were filled with adoration and a hint of hunger. She could see him shaking with each breath.

"Dawn..." He whispered sweetly.

Dawn gulped. "Y-yes..." She stuttered.

"I need you." The wolf growled.

Dawn sat up, reaching a hoof up to caress the wolf's face. Keeping her eyes steadily focused on his she slowly removed her shirt. Tossing it aside her eyes remained fixed on Vernon.

"Then take me." She bit her lip.

The wolf, never breaking his stare gently lay the ewe back down. Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, then the wolf moved back down to her neck. He began another string of gentle kisses, working his way to her collarbone. As he playfully nibbled Dawn wrapped her hooves around his waist, starting to tug gently at the hem of his green tee-shirt.

She really couldn't make much progress with it. Vernon was far too tall to make it easy for her, and on top of it his performance was increasingly distracting. Slowly the wolf drew away from her again.

"Need some help?" He chuckled, pulling his shirt up and away.

"No." Dawn chuckled. "I j-just need you to stop hitting all the right buttons." As Vernon flicked his shirt away into the darkness of the bedroom, Dawn ran her hoof through the hearty tuft of fur on Vernon's chest.

"Don't think I can help that..." The wolf's eyes closed as her hoof worked through his fur. "But I'll do my best to...mhh...draw it out." He grinned.

The wolf buried his muzzle perfectly into the vee between her collarbone, letting off a flurry of tender kisses.

"OooOOhh..." She murmured, her eyelids drooping. She pressed the wolf deeper into her neckline, clasping at his back with her hooves.

The wolf drew out a painfully long series of kisses and bites, working his way lower and lower down the center of her chest. It was agonizing. Dawn was already burning white hot and the wolf was stoking that fire with perfect precision.

He was keeping it perfectly steady, despite Dawn's desire to let it engulf her.

Then suddenly, she felt the wolf's teeth at the banding of thread connecting the cups of her jade green bra. Just feeling his hot and ragged breath there was as if he had suddenly thrown another log on her flames, and it caused her to shudder.

"P-please..." She stammered softly. Her voice quavered. She was praying it would play out just as she had fantasized.

Vernon chuckled. "Would you miss this bra if I trashed it?" He looked up at the trembling ewe, his muzzle still pressed against her chest.

"RUT IT!" She snarled, licking her lips.

The wolf simply smirked. She felt his teeth get between the band and her chest, her heart jumping at the sensation. The ancestral prey in her filling her with terror at being so close to what would be death to them, but the modern ewe in her turned on like a light. With a yank the wolf tore the top of the bra clear away, tossing it into the dark and exposing her bare chest to the open air. She shuddered with each breath as the wolf leaned back to appraise the newly revealed treasures. Dawn felt a small pang of nervousness as the wolf eyed her small mounds.

"T-to small?" She stuttered.

"Hell no." Vernon shook his head briskly. The wolf's eyes were gleaming. "T-they're perfect Dawn."

Dawn felt awash with joy and relief, and she barely had time to bask in it before the wolf had scooped her back into his arms, resting his head on her chest. She was still against the mattress, but could feel herself moving.

"Vernon?"

"Just movin' us darlin'." Vernon cooed. "I need a bit more room."

Dawn aided the wolf, scooching along as the wolf pulled himself the rest of the way onto the bed. Once the wolf seemed satisfied, he drew slightly back from the ewe's chest, a glint of hunger in his eyes.

"Lesse'" He murmured. "Eenie, meenie, miney..."

Before the ewe could speak, the wolf dove back down and began leaving a gentle tail of kisses along her right breast. Dawn shuddered with each gentle peck, squeezing the fur on his back in time with the sensations.

"V-Vernon." She panted. Part of her loved the wolf's attention to the importance of foreplay, it was much more than any of her previous lovers had given her. Yet another part of her was tired of the teasing.

V-EEeeeeee!" She chirped, cut off by the sudden jolt of ecstasy she felt as the wolf grasp her other breast. He massaged it gently, intermittently giving it a firm squeeze as his muzzle continued to work it's way toward the center of her other breast. She could hear him chuckle in his throat as he continued, it's deep vibration shimmering through her skin.

He was nearly inches away from her nipple now, and the ewe was biting her lip so hard she was almost certain she would draw blood. Her arms, clasped against his back were involuntarily pulling his head toward it, in an effort to end the lovely agony. But the wolf continued to resist.

"Somebody's aggressive today..." She heard the wolf chuckle between kisses and nips.

Dawn clutched his fur tightly. "Y-you're mean Puppy!" She whimpered. "You know I w-want this, I n-need you."

"And demanding too." The wolf chuckled, prolonging another kiss mere centimeters away from the light pink bud. "I guess I should expect that from an ex-politician."

"VERN-AHH!" She couldn't finish the witty retort as her nipple passed between the wolf's lips. She felt the gently pressure of him suckling, followed by the twirl of his dexterous tongue. It thrashed and swiveled with ease, firing jolts of ecstasy straight to her nethers. Alternatively, his paw had stopped squeezing her other breast. Instead he had extended a single claw, and was diligently and lightly swirling it around the other areola.

"R-RUT!" Dawn bleated. Her back arched in a desperate bid to further force her breast into the wolf's maw. Vernon in turn, wrapped his paws back around her, placing one behind her neck and the other at the base of her spine. Coming back up for air, the wolf planted a long and heavy kiss on Dawn's lips. Once again their tongues danced inside each other's mouths.

"VE-vernon!" Dawn stuttered between kisses.

"Mhh?" The wolf moaned.

"T-this isn't f-fair." She pushed his muzzle aside gently. "I-I should be pleasing you too!" She said softly.

Vernon looked at her, his eyes filled with adoration. "T-trust me." He sighed. "Y-your pleasure is pleasing me Floofs."

Dawn shook her head, and with all of her might she pushed the wolf back. Much to her surprise the wolf seemed to give, falling backward hard against the mattress. Using the opportunity to her advantage she clambered on top of the now prone and slightly confused wolf. She sat on top of his thighs, looking down at the sizeable bulge in his black jeans.

"Dawn what are y-AHH!"

The ewe had cut him off by walking her fingers up the side of the painful looking swelling." I-is this for me?" She cooed playfully.

"D-don't..."Vernon whimpered.

"You shouldn't have." She gave a coy grin as she grasped the zipper of his pants. Letting out a nervous sigh she began to unzip the wolf's jeans. This was it, uncharted territory. Sure she had seen many types of different mammal genitalia in health class growing up, but actually being faced with the real phallus of another species was a situation she had never expected herself to be in, much less actively seeking out.

With the zipper at the bottom of the tread, the ewe was slightly disappointed to find the bulge still contained under grey boxer-briefs. The disappointment turned to frustration, which the lamb used to assault the belt and buttons on the wolf's waist. That familiar earthy scent she had learned to love was growing stronger, and it sent tingles down her spine with each errant whiff she caught. She leaned down against the throbbing mass, gently grinding her exposed chest against it as she eyed the wolf seductively.

"I want this off Vernon, that's an order from the desk of the Ex-Assistant Mayor." She stabbed a finger down at the pants.

The wolf arched his back, his paws haphazardly tugging the jeans away. The ewe did the best she could to assist, coaxing the denim prison below his knees. Now far enough down, The wolf wildly kicked them off as the ewe placed herself right back on his thighs.

Dawn gently rubbed her hoof across the bulge, continuing to eye Vernon. Despite her cool demeanor she was somewhat nervous about the monster that was hiding beneath the thin fabric. Being a sheep, and an undersized one at that, Dawn was mostly worried about being able to handle something significantly large.

"D-Dawn..." The wolf wasn't looking at her. Vernon seemed to be staring at the ceiling, his paw over his face. "R-rut..R-rut." He whimpered.

 _'Well, it's now or never'_ She thought to herself.

Grasping the elastic band, Dawn pulled the briefs down and away. The mass that had been hiding sprung out like a jack in the box, startling the ewe at the sudden movement.

Vernon's size easily tripled that of the most well endowed of her very small pool of lovers past. It stood straight up, pulsing and trembling along with Vernon's staggering breath. It was so alien to the ewe, red and shiny like a hot pepper with a peculiar bulb at the bottom where it met the wolf's fur. But she surmised a rams penis must be just as peculiar to any other mammal. Still the look and size left the ewe's mouth agape. Suddenly she was feeling nervous, could she really handle something like this?

"D-dawn...?" The wolf's utterance snapped her back from her stupor. She could see the wolf peeking an eye back at her. "Y-you don't have to..."

Dawn flashed the wolf a smirk. _'No turning back now._ ' She thought, before gently licking up the side of his wolfhood. She could feel Vernon tremble under her sudden action. She eyed Vernon seductively before making another ginger pass with her tongue, sliding all the way up to the tip from the base. Now open to the air, there was nothing to keep the ewe from taking in his full, unbridled musk. It was thick and intoxicating. The sent of wet earth made her head swim in pleasure. Yet somehow she managed to hold herself together enough to keep up her work.

"G-GodsSSsss..." The wolf hissed, covering his eyes with his paw again.

Dawn chuckled, gently wrapping a hoof around the strange bulb at the root of Vernon's organ and squeezing gently. It surface was already somewhat slick, allowing the ewe to easily begin to stroke up and down his shaft. She gave a few more playful and random licks as she continued to eye the wolf's reactions. He was squirming, clutching the mattresses as though he were holding on for dear life. Still the wolf wasn't looking down at her, instead looking as far away as he could.

"D-DaaaAAwwwN..."He moaned, bringing a wicked smile to the ewe's lips.

Dawn eyed his length with apprehension as she continued to work it with her hoof. It was time to up the stakes, but Dawn felt dubious about just how much of Vernon she could handle. With her small muzzle and even smaller size it felt like a real case of one's eyes being bigger than their stomach. But the fire burning inside her fed an adventurous spirit, one that pleaded to continue recklessly into the unknown.

With a long drawn out lick Dawn traveled from the base of his shaft to it's apex, before sliding the tip into her mouth. Gently she swirled her tongue around it, giving a slight bob with each pass.

"SH-SHiii..." She could hear Vernon groan. "D-Dawn Pl-please"

She tried to take a bit more with each bob, taking little steps toward her goal of working the wolf up to as far as she could go. She wanted to drive him just as wild as he had drove her. She gave a hard suckle, feeling Vernon's hips buck in time with it.

"R-RU-RU.." The wolf sounded like he could barely breath as Dawn finally reached her limit. She wagered based on what she could see that she had managed to get half the way down before feeling the urge to gag. Satisfied, she increased the speed of her bobbing.

The ewe drew all the way back to the tip and back down, her hoof still massaging the wolf's swollen knot. She eyed Vernon with each playful flick of her tongue, watching the wolf squirm under her control.

"DA-Damn DAWwwwnNN!" The wolf hissed, slamming his paws against the sheet as he bucked his hips in time to another one of Dawn's hungry slurps. The corners of her muzzle twisted into a mischievous grin in response.

 _'Feels good to be appreciated.'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly the wolf sat up and placed his paws on Dawn's shoulders. Before she could fully register what was happening the wolf had pushed her off of him and onto her back. Vernon now loomed over her, his face frenzied and soaked with sweat. Dawn stared up at the wolf in shock as he panted down at her.

"I-I..." The wolf shook his head wildly, sweat beads glimmering as they flicked away. "I ca-an't let you m-make me pop just yet Darlin'." He wheezed.

Before the lamb could object, the wolf had slid down to her waist. She felt his paws clutch the banding of her black skirt. He quickly pulled it away, nearly in one aggressive pull. A passing odd thought wafted through the ewe's mind as the skirt came away, one of worry at the fact she hadn't matched her bra to her panties. Part of her was worried he'd notice.

"Sheep huh?" She heard the wolf chuckle. "That's cute." Clearly he had noticed the blue, cartoon sheep patterned panties.

Dawn let out a slight giggle. "I-I didn't have time to prepare."

"Pft..." The wolf snickered. "You think mis-matched wrapping paper is going to ruin the present?"

Dawn simply blushed, smiling but embarrassed.

"But I will extra gentle with these." The wolf said.

She could feel Vernon's fingers slide under the sides of her panties, and begin to gently pull them down. As she felt the pair slide away from her most sensitive spot she could see the glimmer in Vernon's eyes. The wolf seemed to whiff the air, his lids closing as he did.

"G-gods that smell..." she heard the wolf mutter.

"Bad?" She asked nervously, worried her own scent would be off putting somehow.

"N-No..." The wolf stared back at her with wide and hungry eyes. "N-not at all..."

Her panties were fully off now, leaving the completely bare ewe at the mercy of the hungry predator.

"Y-you're soaked Darlin'" Vernon was staring at her quivering mound.

Dawn bit her lip, eyeing Vernon pleadingly.

"T-take me. Take me now." She purred.

Vernon chuckled, lowering his muzzle between the ewe's legs and out of her line of sight. "We'll get there..." He cooed. "I swear it."

A chill went down Dawn's spine at the wolf's remark. Either she had the wolf's mannerisms pegged perfectly or this was yet another dream. She was about to give herself a quick pinch on the arm, but was interrupted by Vernon's eager kisses on her inner thighs.

"OOOhhh..." She bleated huskily, "This IS real..." She chuckled.

"Hmm?" She saw Vernon's head raise slightly from her nethers. In response she gently placed a hoof on his head, pressing him back down slowly.

"N-nothing..." She bit her lip. "K-keep going."

Again the wolf was nipping and nibbling his way around her most sensitive areas. With each percussive peck and bite she found herself trembling even more. The fire inside had reached an unbearable sultry heat, and the wolf was pushing her mere inches away from being all consumed.

"VERNON!" She moaned. "P-Please d-don't teASE!" The ewe stuttered. Her hoof had never left the wolf's scalp, although now it was desperately trying to aim him toward her entrance.

Vernon raised his head, a wry smile on his muzzle. "I'm getting mixed messages here Floofs." He grinned. "Keep going or stop teasing?"

"MEAN WOLF!" The ewe hissed.

"Beautiful Sheep." The wolf's grin made her blush even more fiercely.

"I f-feel like I should make a w-wolf eating sheep joke here." The wolf slightly stuttered as he seemingly eyed her glistening ewehood.

Dawn was too rapt in anticipation to even giggle, her chest heaving as she eyed the wolf.

In the next second Dawn's mind went completely blank. It was as if a white hot light filled her vision, and her veins felt like they were filled with lava. Her back arched as she felt the tell tale muscle spasms that preceded a spectacular release. She could barely get the words out as the explosion of bliss overtook her.

"V-VERNON I-I-I-" It dissolved into a loud throaty bleat as she bucked against the wolf's muzzle. He had barely even gotten his tongue into her, but all that revving up had pushed her to the brink. She bucked a few more times, the bleat dying away as the clenching started to ease. Dawn gasped hard, staring off at the ceiling as the aftershocks continued to wrack her tiny body.

"Geeze..." She heard the wolf lapping his maw. "Didn't think I teased ya that bad."

"V-vernon I'm so s-sorry." The ewe tried to sit up, but failed. The sensation still to overwhelming. "I-It's just b-been so l-long s-since...and y-you..." Another trembling bleat escaped her throat. "No o-one's ever-r..."

"Easy Darlin'" The wolf cooed, sidling up next to the ewe. He caressed the side of her face with his paw. "That's k-kinda the whole point of this thing isn't it?" He gave a small smirk. Dawn continued to heave, glancing up at the wolf.

"OooohHH.." Dawn moaned, another tremor traveling through her. "I-it was soOOoo good V-Vernon." She bit her lip as she eyed him.

"You were pretty good too." The wolf lapped his muzzle again, smacking his lips in response to her taste. "No wonder wolves used to eat sheep, you ARE delicious."

Dawn let out a shuddering giggle.

"Still, I-I'd like to get a better chance at showin' you what my tongue can do." The wolf shook his head.

Dawn finally managed to sit up. She caressed the wolf's muzzle gently.

"Well we have the n-night Puppy." She cooed. "I c-can't let you settle for the appetizer w-when there is still the main course in front of us."

She saw the wolf's eyes widen, and she could hear his tail thumping against the sheet like a drum. Still he looked hesitant.

"D-dawn I..." Vernon glanced down at his groin. "I d-don't know if we s-s"

Dawn kissed Vernon softly, caressing his face as she did. They held the kiss for a while before the ewe broke it and drew back. She continued to rub a thumb across Vernon's cheek as she stared into his eyes.

"It will be okay Vernon." She cooed.

The wolf's ears drooped, and he stared back with sad eyes. "But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me." She smiled.

"But I-I"

"I trust you Vernon." Dawn gave him a solemn glance. "I want to be your mate."

She could hear Vernon audibly gulp, but he placed a paw against her face which she rubbed into affectionately. "And I want to be yours."

Vernon gently leaned the ewe back against the bed, before positioning himself near her waist. The wolf loomed over her like a dark shadow, the hall light again creating a silhouette now that he was kneeling. Dawn reached out to grab one of his paws, and Vernon in turn clasped it, intertwining his fingers with her own. Her heart had rapidly returned to it's high speed tempo as she anticipated what was coming.

"I- I won't go all the w-way in." Vernon coughed. "T-the knot might hurt you." He looked away, seemingly ashamed. "I mean it doesn't get s-stuck or anything like anc-cient wolves, but I m-mean you're so small a-and-"

"Vernon." Dawn interrupted, keeping her tone reassuring. "I can take it. Just do what comes natural." Dawn gave a weak chuckle at the irony of the last words she said.

Vernon slow leaned back over the ewe, his head ending up at least a foot and a half away from the ewe's own eye-line as the wolf began to line himself up. Dawn wrapped her hooves up and around him, doing her best to keep the now seemingly skittish wolf from fleeing her grasp.

Suddenly she felt the first gentle prod against her sensitive mound, sending her into another shudder. Her entrance was still in overdrive from all the previous excitement, and the embers were quick to stoke back up. Another prod, and another, like lighting strikes through her body, yet still shy of where she now desperately wanted it. The ewe reached her hoof down, grasping the tip of Vernon's staff gently.

"AHH!" She could see the wolf shudder in the light.

"Let me help you big fella." She grinned softly.

Dawn aligned the wolf directly with her own yearning folds, and slowly eased him into her. As the very tip entered her, another series of bleats trilled out of her involuntarily. The heat coming off Vernon was even hotter than her own.

"O-Ohh Puppy..." She cooed, reaching up to pat his muzzle. "I b-bet that hurts huh?"

The wolf seemingly tried to chuckle, but it died in his throat as she managed to slide him in a little deeper.

"Mhhh..." Dawn licked her lips. It was thicker than a rams too, just barely in and yet it fit her so snugly. The ewe released her grip, wrapping her hooves around the wolf again.

"O-okay Puppy." She cooed. "I-I think you're r-ready to move."

Vernon coughed, from what Dawn could see from her angle the wolf nodded briskly. Slowly she felt the wolf slide slightly deeper into her, sending small jolts through her with each inch it climbed. Stopping what she assumed was well short of his full girth, she felt him slowly withdraw.

"OOooooOOOhhh" They nearly said in unison. Her flames were catching again already, coupled with the wolf's own heat now easing it's way back in. Slowly but surely the wolf seemed to gain confidence, his strides growing easier and smoother with each passing moment. Dawn was starting to let out soft bleats with each steady pump, and a shudder with each draw. As the familiar heat inside her began to burn hotter, she dug her hooves into his back, clutching his fur tighter with each gyration.

"Mmhh...Vernon." She sighed. "Y-you can go deeper."

"D-deeper?" The wolf said, his voice trembling.

"D-deeper." She moaned.

She felt the wolf hesitate for a moment before feeling his phallus slide a bit deeper into her. As it hit new, previously unexplored areas of the ewe she shuddered at the pulses of pleasure it sent across her body. Her muscles clenched around it tightly, drawing a dull moan from Vernon's throat.

"Ooooooohhhh Rut..." The wolf muttered. "S-So t-t-tight."

Vernon's speed began to pick up, his confidence seeming to grow with each increasingly forceful stride. Each thrust sending sparks through Dawn from top to bottom.

"V-vernon!" She sputtered. Her legs wrapped around the wolf's waist, applying gentle pressure on the wolf's bucking hips. "M-more...P-please."

"D-dawn I..."

"I-It's so good." Dawn moaned as the wolf continued to thrust. "I can't t-take it!"

"But I jus-"

Dawn cut the wolf off by tightening her legs a bit more on the wolf, forcing his reluctant shaft deeper into her. She could feel his throbbing bulb bottom out against the outside of quivering lips.

"R-RUT!" The wolf snarled.

"D-DAGS!" Dawn hissed. It felt like the tip of the wolf was pressing against the bottom of her stomach. Intense and agonizing ecstasy rippled through her, punctuated by a little bit of pain. Dawn bit her lip fiercely, pulling herself closer to the Wolf's chest and off the bed.

"Hah. Hah." Dawn was gasping as the wolf once again increased his speed. The fire inside of her was quickly growing out of control. It was already more of a blazing inferno than during the sexual preamble, and she could feel that familiar sensation rising in her gut.

"D-Dawn, I-I-" The wolf growled. "I-I'm getting close."

"M-me too!" Dawn huffed, letting out another ragged bleat.

Despite her mind catching fire she couldn't help but think about how odd her current situation really was. If she had told herself five years ago that one day she would find herself pinned beneath a _'savage'_ predator, being sexually ravaged by the natural enemy of her species, and loving every second of it she would have scoffed. But take away the order, the genus, the family, and all that was left was love. Love of the one mammal who could see into her heart, who could bring out the best in her. It didn't matter that he was her natural enemy, that he was a predator, none of it. She wanted to live in the moment forever, joined to the love of her life in eternal bliss. The mammal she used to be would have been a fool to turn it away.

Dawn was reaching her breaking point, the heat in her nethers reaching an unbearable degree. It was only accelerated by the burning hot lance throbbing and thrusting deep inside of her.

"I'm I-I'm gonna-!" Dawn's legs squeezed like a vice against the wolf's rump, and the sudden jolt forced the wolf the rest of the way into her. The swollen bulb at the base of his wolfhood suddenly swallowed by her hungry sex.

"DAAAAAWWWWN!" Vernon cried out.

His shaft slammed against her up to the hilt before an eruption of hot liquid suddenly flushed into her sex causing her muscles to feel as though they were exploding.

"AwWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vernon's howl was muffled by Dawn's heart beating in hear ears. Her muscles clamped down violently, pulsing in response. The ewe reached her crescendo, her mind completely going blank as she felt herself consumed in ecstasy. She was burning down, being consumed in the raging inferno that was her desire. Her jaw fell slack, allowing her tongue to loll and a dull bleat to escape her throat. The only thought that managed to permeate the thick cloud of pleasure that was over-riding her senses was a simple response to her old self.

 _'Her loss.'_ She thought.

The rest of the night was a whirlwind of passion, with brief breaks in between each seemingly endless session. Dawn's long repressed lust was out of it's cage, and it managed to keep perfectly in step with the wolf's seemingly bottomless stamina. Vernon had become even more confident as the evening progressed, and it drove him on well into the wee hours of the morning. By the end of it, the two were run completely ragged, still yearning for more despite their body's betrayal. Dawn wasn't sure exactly when she passed out, but she was certain she had caught the barest glimpse of the morning sun before it all went dark again.

Dawn awoke to find she had fallen asleep in her glasses. The first thing she could she was Vernon's furred arm wrapped tightly around her in the somewhat dim lighting of the day. Dawn squeezed the wolf's arm in a tight hug before letting out a soft sigh.

"Morning darlin'" She heard the wolf mutter sweetly.

"Mhhh..." She sighed. "Is it morning?"

"I don't know." Vernon chuckled.

"How long have you been up?" The ewe swiveled herself around in the wolf's grasp, facing Vernon's half lidded gaze.

"Been up for 'bout an hour." He smiled. "Watching you sleep." Vernon twisted a curl of the ewe's poof around his finger playfully. "You make the cutest little bleating noises."

Dawn placed her hooves on Vernon's muzzle, giving him a soft kiss.

"Mhh..." She sighed. "Aren't you sweet..."

It was then Dawn became aware of the aching in her pelvis. She hadn't realized just how sore she was with her head still in the clouds from the previous night.

"Ugh..." She fidgeted uncomfortably, reaching down to rub one of her hips. "I feel like I've been to the gym." The ewe laughed.

"Same here." He replied. "So much for no _'particularly strenuous activity',_ eh Floofs?" Vernon chuckled.

Dawn gave the wolf a playful smack. "Yeah, so much for that. And you were suppose to be my carer. How unprofessional." She giggled.

"Hey, If you take me to court, I'll tell them how you seduced me." Vernon raised his hands defensively. "One look at those eyes and they'll know I'm not lying."

Dawn snuggled up to Vernon's chest, laying her head against the thick tuft of fur in it's center. Gently she began to stroke his pelt. She looked up at the wolf with gentle and adoring eyes.

"I love you Vernon." She sighed softly.

"I love you too Dawn." The wolf smirked back.

The ewe slid away from Vernon, making her way to the edge of the bed. Once at the side, she dangled her legs off the end. Carefully the ewe tried to stand. Despite the weakness and now the pain Dawn managed to fairly effortlessly get to her feet.

"Where you off too?" Vernon asked.

"I'm gonna find us something to eat." She replied.

"There's nothing in here Floof's." Vernon chuckled. "Why don't we go out and get something."

Dawn threw the wolf a worried glance. "V-vernon, I can't go out there."

The wolf laughed. "Dawn, you're not the most hated mammal in Zootopia anymore remember?" The wolf laughed. "Now you've got no excuse, besides I want to show off my beautiful ewe."

Dawn blushed at the wolf's remark. "Vernon..." She said with slight embarrassment, drawing out his name.

"Then again, the interspecies romance thing might not go over well on your new public image." Vernon looked down. "I-I hadn't really given that much thought."

Dawn climbed back onto the bed. Placing a hoof back against the wolf's muzzle, she stared lovingly into Vernon's eyes.

"Rut 'em." She said, grinning ear to ear. Vernon grinned broadly, his tail wagging briskly in response.

"In fact..." The ewe rolled her eyes, an idea starting to coalesce in her mind. " I think I'm gonna start writing again."

"Oh?" The wolf uttered, a look of surprise on his face. "You gonna do that biography we talked about?"

Dawn chuckled, shaking her head. "Sort of..." Dawn smiled. "But I was thinking of something a bit more intimate."

The ewe pulled away from the wolf, making her way back off the bed. As she made her way to the bedroom door, she turned to glance at the puzzled looking wolf, another smirk crawling across her face. "And I think I'm going to need your help to write it."


	3. LaW 23 half Lamb Honey

**This chapter is from my sequel story to "The Rehabilitation of Dawn Bellwether" titled "A Lamb Among Wolves." Unlike the previous entries, this was built to be completely stand alone so that it could be left out of the Fanfiction post. I originally shared it on all of my other sites, but fan feedback made me decide to post it on here as well, but in a separate compendium so I can shoot for getting posted on ZNN again. This one is supposed to take place between chapters 23 and 24 more or less, hence why it is entitled "Twenty Three and a Half". So please enjoy...**

 **Chapter Twenty Three And A Half: Lamb Honey**

"Vernon you can't be serious!" Dawn continued her protest as the wolf carefully made his way through the rows of corn.

Despite the growing darkness of the evening and the shadows among the stalks, the wolf had no trouble making his way through the massive field. The fact that wolves had a keen sense of night vision, coupled with his familiarity with it's layout from the previous days picking as well as the modicum of available moonlight gave him more than enough to work with in his efforts to find the perfect secluded spot. The family field always had its share of bald patches, which had only managed to worsen now that the family's pest control methods had become inconsistent. But the wolf needed to find the one furthest out. The sparsest patch buried in the thickest, darkest part of the field. Something far, far from the Hunter Homestead, and more importantly, far from the prying eyes and listening ears within. Somewhere the wolf hoped, would be far enough away to give the pair enough privacy to carry out his plan. At the very least, far enough away to keep his quiet little ewe's voice from having even the slightest chance of carrying back to the house.

"Just a bit further, I'm sure I saw-" The wolf stopped as he stumbled into the small clearing. The flattened area was just large enough to accompany the pair, and as the wolf craned his head above the rows of healthy stalks he could just barely make out the Hunter Ranch in the distance. Its pale interior lighting reduced to little more than fuzzy pinpricks in the dark no bigger than the stars in the sky.

"Perfect." Vernon mused as he quietly entered the ruined patch of crop, the withered and crumpled stalks beneath his feet crackling softly as strode into the uneven circle. Vernon smiled widely as he took stock in his find. Ulric always firmly believed that these dead spots that periodically cropped up in the field were the work of extra-terrestrials. Unfinished crop circles, left incomplete in their haste to escape being caught by the locals when they checked the fields. No matter how many times their parents explained that it was simply the work of the usual field pests looking for an easy meal, the wolf refused to accepted it. Vernon could only hope his brother was wrong, as any aliens that chose tonight of all nights to show up would be in for quite a show.

With a satisfied sigh, Vernon began to ease the ewe off his shoulders. However, where the ewe once protested to be put down, Vernon now found her fighting to hang on.

"Vernon! No!" Dawn continued to resist, but the ewe's poor grasp on his arm was little match for gravity's pull, and eventually she slid free. Dawn had barely touched the soil before Vernon felt her wrap her arms around his leg, burying her head into his side.

"We can't do this! Not out here!" The ewe whined.

Vernon chuckled as he knelt down, easing the ewe away slightly as he began to set the picnic sheet on the withered stalks below.

"Would you rather we take care of it in the house?" The wolf smirked. "Because it's gonna be a lot harder to-"

"NO!" Dawn yelped, pushing away from the wolf. Despite the darkness the blush on her muzzle was so bright it seemed practically iridescent. Vernon laughed again as he spread out the blanket, giving the center a firm press. The plaid blanket seemed to spring back in response to his prodding, the dead corn stalks adding a layer of bounce and comfort that the soil alone would have been unable to provide.

"I mean of course not! No!" Dawn argued, the flustered ewe was now squirming where she stood. Vernon arched an eyebrow as he regarded her hunching form. Dawn was clearly nervous, standing with her legs crossed and shuddering slightly. She seemed to be bouncing softly in her step as she bit at her hoof, almost looking the way a young pup did when they desperately needed to use the restroom. But the strong scent that was steadily streaming from the ewe was a dead give away for just what she was trying to hold in. As nervous as she was, he could tell she was almost equally as excited.

"B-But outside!? In public!?" Dawn yelped as the wolf eased himself on to the blanket.

"Pft...what public?" Vernon said. The wolf raised a paw above his eyes, feigning a search for any mammals nearby through the sea of darkened stalks. It was a halfhearted measure, and even with the lack of effort it was enough to easily prove they were truly alone.

"It's just you and me out here Honey Lamb." A wry grin crawled across the wolf's muzzle as he gently pat the blanket next to him, beckoning to the hesitant ewe.

"But what if they hear us!?" The ewe warily crept closer. The wolf could see the struggle going on behind her eyes, her fear of getting caught wrestling with her gnawing, burning desires.

"They won't hear you Honey Lamb." Vernon cooed, reaching out a paw toward his mate. "You don't get nearly as loud as me, and even so a few stray bleats ain't as easy to read as a howl."

The ewe shimmied closer, partially extending a trembling hoof as she looked away from the wolf. Each fleeting moment of eye contact only seemed to only deepen the blush on her muzzle.

"C'mon Lamb Fry, just let me do all the work." The wolf assured as her hoof grew closer to his reach.

"Besides, ain'tcha ever been curious what it's like?" Vernon flashed the ewe a sly glance as his voice dropped to a throaty rumble. "Havin' a little bit of fun in the wild, just like our ancestors used to?"

A throaty bleat escaped the ewe's mouth as she practically fell into Vernon's grip. Her hoof landed in his paw, and before the ewe could slip to the ground the wolf had easily tugged her onto the blanket next to him. Vernon let out a soft chuckle as the ewe bounced slightly on landing.

"W..well, I mean..." The ewe trailed off, her voice shaky and uncertain. "I-it's not like I haven't th-thought about it." Vernon could tell the ewe's guard was dropping. The worry in her eyes was fading fast as they began to glimmer in an almost dreamlike state. She was staring up at the moon again, as if trying to keep her eyes away from the wolf. But the scent rolling off of her now all but told the wolf her mind was made up, whether she was ready to admit it or not.

The ewe shuddered slightly, a lustful bleat slipping out of her muzzle before she gave her head a brisk shake as if to give one last defensive joust to her own rising lust.

"B-but what about the house rule!" The ewe stammered, turning back to the wolf. Dawn sounded almost uncertain of her words as she spoke, as if she no longer agreed with her own objections, but felt that it was something somebody needed to say." Wh-what if Audrey finds ou-"

Vernon placed his paw under the ewe's chin, silencing her as soon as he made contact. Lifting her head slightly the wolf looked down at his mate with adoring eyes. He could feel the tension in her neck muscles slacken as she seemed to melt under his gaze.

"The house rule is about rutting, it don't say anything about what I have in mind." Vernon smirked. "Even Xavier would call it an open and shut case Darlin'."

"Bu-"

"Shhhhh..." Vernon hushed. "Just forget about everythin'...okay Honey Lamb?"

Dawn opened her mouth, but the only thing that seemed to escape was another weak, shuddering bleat as her eyes remained fixed on the wolf.

"Let your Puppy Love take care of you." Vernon cooed. "Okay?'

Dawn remained quiet, her eyelids starting to sag as she stared back at Vernon. It seemed like the world around them grew quiet as the wolf waited for the ewe to let go. To give in and leave herself in his capable paws like she had done some many times before. It was slow, nearly imperceptible, but eventually the wolf felt her jaw push against his finger slightly. The weakest, most furtive nod pushing back against his paw as the ewe finally managed to find her words.

"Y-y-yes..." Dawn murmured softly, eyes beginning to shimmer. "P-Please."

Vernon brought his paw to Dawn's muzzle before drawing the lamb into a kiss. No matter how many times he had kissed her, it never seemed to lose that intense, electric sensation. To the wolf it was as if each kiss with Dawn was like their first all over again. All of that bottled up emotion they had been holding for each other before becoming an item explosively renewed with each powerful kiss. It wasn't long before the wolf felt the familiar presence of the ewe's petite tongue working its way into his own muzzle. It never made it very far, the size of their mouths too vastly different from one another to allow Dawn to ever truly meet the wolf in equal fervor. But it was more than satisfactory for the wolf.

However, Vernon knew he could not linger too long on playful kisses and the dancing of tongues. The wolf was already excited enough, and in order to properly help his lovely little lamb, he needed to keep a slightly cooler head. He was here to help her, to give the ewe the release she needed. And the wolf knew if he wasn't careful he would lose control, lured in by the excitement and irresistible aroma only to be unable to stop from burying himself in the ewe's slick and yearning folds. Vernon pushed against the ewe's muzzle with his paw, softly at first. But as the ewe persisted he found himself needing to apply actual force. Dawn took in a sharp gasp of air as she pulled back, staring at the wolf in a mixture of disappointment and surprise.

"V-Vernon, wha-?"

Vernon waggled a finger. "This is about you, not me." The wolf said, placing a paw on her shoulder. "All things considered foreplay is going to make it worse for the both of us."

Dawn shook her head briskly. "B-but what is-?"

Vernon nudged the ewe slightly, extending his other paw out to the exposed blanket ahead of him. "The only way we are gonna break that 'lil fever of yours without gettin' us in trouble is gettin' you off as quickly and as quietly as possible." The wolf gave the empty area a swift pat with his paw. "I don't want you spendin' the rest of the trip sufferin' like you are on top of everything else. Now scoot that cute little butt on over there!"

The red faced ewe gave a brisk nod, scrambling her way to the center of the picnic blanket as the wolf had instructed. Vernon watched as she took a seat in front of him, staring up at the wolf expectantly. The wolf merely raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sweaty sheep seated before him, and she replied with a baffled expression of her own.

"What?" Dawn huffed, her cheeks puffed in slight irritation.

Vernon placed a gentle paw on the ewe's forehead, letting out an amused chuckle.

"You forget exactly what I was going to do here Honey Lamb?" Vernon smirked.

The ewe stared for a moment before realization seemed to strike her.

"O-oh! Oh right!" Dawn squeaked, her blush deepening. " I'm just so nervous!" Dawn continued to chatter. "I mean It's just we're outside, and everyone's so close by, and I'm kind of-"

Vernon shook his head as he gently pushed the ewe flat against the blanket, effectively silencing Dawn's nervous rambling in the process. The wolf caressed her muzzle as he slid his paw from her forehead down, flashing the ewe a soft smile.

"Calm down Darlin'." Vernon cooed. "I know yer nervous, but we're gonna be fine, okay?" The wolf assured, pressing his thumb against Dawn's cheek as he gently rubbed it.

He watched the sheep swallow hard, before giving the wolf another slow, affirmative nod.

Retracting his paw, the wolf leaned back to appraise the sheep that lie out before him. It was another thing he never managed to tire of when the two were intimate. His hungry eyes were always eager to eat up every last inch of the ewe's form despite knowing it like the back of his paw. The wolf let out an amorous sigh as he rubbed his paws together in an effort to warm them up in preparation for laying them on the ewe's sizzling skin. No matter what he knew the ewe's temperature would make his paws feel like icicles when finally clasped against her exposed flesh. But at the very least warming them up would take some of the edge off of when finally grasping them against the ewe's inner thighs. Vernon chucked to himself as he thought about how he must appear to the ewe as his tongue made yet another pass around his muzzle. It must have looked as if he were thanking the gods themselves for the bounty of a meal they had provided him. The wolf laughed again as he realized that was largely true.

Reaching his paws out, the wolf gently clasped each of her knees and began to slowly part the ewe's legs.

For a brief moment he saw a flicker of blue as the ewe's panties were slightly exposed to the moonlight before a shudder caused her billowing purple skirt to collapse and fill the newly empty space. It also forced the pheromones hovering just below out in a rush, sending a concentrated blast of the ewe's distinct scent directly into the wolf's nostrils.

The small wind felt warm with the ewe's natural body heat, which only seemed to amplify the delicious scent. Vernon closed his eyes, taking a drag of her aroma deep into his lungs. The wolf shuddered as a series of tingles shot up his spine, and with it returned a familiar heat centered within his loins. The wolf knew his agony was only just beginning, but he had a duty to his mate. A duty he intended to see through to the end.

Vernon grasped the edge of Dawn's skirt, hiking it up to her waist line carefully. Once he had made it as far as her mid-thigh he felt the ewe's hoof clasp his own, taking the skirt from his paw before pulling it the rest of the way up. The ewe let out a shuddering sigh as her panties finally came back into the wolf's view.

The familiar sky blue cotton panties adorned with frolicking cartoon sheep brought a goofy grin the wolf's face. Out of every set of underwear Dawn owned, those were always his favorites to catch the ewe sporting. It was simply something the wolf felt suited her far more than any other, and certainly did more to get the wolf's motor running then any gussied up, fancy lingerie could ever do. It was a reflection of his mates personality, the adorable lamb she was deep down, pure and natural in its beauty.

But the facade of playful innocent lambs had barely withstood the burning sexual hunger screaming for attention behind the cotton prison they had created. A swath of the meadow they bounced and played through had simply been flooded out. The material sopping wet and oozing slightly as Dawn's nethers pulsated behind the thin material. As the wolf placed a paw on Dawn's inner thigh, another shudder wracked the ewe's body, and Vernon watched wet outline of her muscles contract in time with her movement. He was no stranger to making the ewe wet before, in fact the wolf thought he had it down to a science. But still, it seemed the usual downpour had become a monsoon in the wake of her nagging estrus.

"Y-yer soppin' Honey Lamb." Vernon muttered in awe, more to himself rather than Dawn.

Dawn groaned, arching her back as she twisted against the sheet.

"HaHaaaah!" She moaned. "I-I can f-feel your b-b-breath Puppy!"

Vernon suddenly realized his mouth was hanging open. He had inadvertently begun panting heavily as he eyed the treasure beneath his mate's thin cotton covering. The wolf quickly closed his maw, wiping the slight drool from the corner of his mouth as he tried to shake off the erotic fog that was creeping over his mind and freezing him just short of the threshold. It was something easier said than done, as the ewe's pheromones had only grown thicker as he closed in on the source.

"S-Sorry..." Vernon replied.

"N-No..." Dawn cooed..."I-its good...it's really..." The ewe trailed off.

Vernon placed his paws tightly on the ewe's hips, earning a surprised squeak from the little lamb.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time..." Vernon said, his muzzle curling into a mischievous grin as the ewe covered her glasses with her hooves. The wolf slipped his index fingers under the edges of Dawn's panties, catching them with the tip of his claws. He began to slowly peel away the fabric, easing it around the lamb's supple hips before dragging it down the slope of her thighs. All the while the wolf's gaze remained fixed on her covered mound, watching in eager anticipation for the moment the curtain finally drew back and fully revealed his prize.

As the thin veneer of fabric pulled away, the wolf was surprised to see just heated up the lamb really was. Her trembling mound was a deeper pink than normal, more swollen and puffy than the wolf had ever seen it. It was as if nearly all the blood in the ewe's body had been forced to her loins, and even as she was arguably resting, the wolf could see the barest of contractions coming from her muscles in time with her heart beat. It had also grown so slick with the lamb's juices that nearly every edge of her ewehood shimmered in the moonlight. Several strands of it stretched between the fabric and her quivering mound as he continued to pull the fabric free, breaking one by one as the distance between her flesh and the cotton grew farther and farther apart.

Dawn arched her back, raising her rump into the air slightly as her slit contracted, causing more of the liquid that had soaked her panties to dribble onto the picnic blanket.

"R-Rut!" The ewe hissed as her hips came back down. "C-Cold!"

Vernon hadn't even considered that just exposing her nethers to the night air would be a shock to the little ewe's system. The fact that nearly all of her heat was now centered around her puffy pink vulva probably only served to make the cooling caress of Autumn's breeze feel like the cold embrace of a frigid Winter's night.

"So Rutting cold!" The ewe let out another hiss as she squirmed against the sheet. Vernon watched the ewe's free hoof make a dart toward her quivering mound, presumably in an effort to shield it from the frigid air, but the wolf quickly snapped it up in his paw.

"V-VERNON!" The ewe whined as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"My tongue can't get through yer hoof Darlin." Vernon chuckled.

"B-but...B..." The ewe's protests trailed off as her body quivered. He could tell by her tone that the ewe's body and mind remained in conflict. A simple case of wanting to keep from suffering the pure agony of being over stimulated while at the same time having to remind herself that allowing it would cause the suffering to ease.

"R-right...right...sorry." The ewe lamented, her defensiveness shifting back into reluctant acceptance. Vernon felt her pull her trapped hoof out of his grip before setting it back to her side.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there nice and quick. And then you won't have to worry about that burnin' fire down below for the rest of the trip." Vernon replied, placing his paws back on the interior of the ewe's thighs. "Then when we get back to Zootopia, and were all alone back at the apartment, I can give ya the full treatment."

"Mhhh...hmm..." Vernon heard the lamb moan..."Promise?"

"Darlin'." Vernon chuckled. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

The ewe let out another soft moan and the wolf could feel her thighs pressing against his paws as she squirmed again. Vernon watched as her lips pulsed, causing a little bit more of her juices to dribble out onto the picnic blanket.

"Alright, I've let enough of that go to waste." Vernon said. The wolf placed his paws back under the ewe's rump before lifting it upward, causing the ewe to let out another squeak. Vernon flashed the ewe a mischievous grin. "I'm glad I didn't go overboard with the pie, otherwise I wouldn't have room for my favorite dessert of all."

The ewe let out an shuddering giggle. "W-what's that?"

"A heaping pot full of lamb honey." The wolf said with a chuckle.

Wasting no time on the ewe's entrance, the wolf simply darted his tongue deep into the ewe's hungry folds, bringing his muzzle tightly against her mound. The first thing that surprised him was just how intense the heat felt against his tongue. The broiling fire that enveloped it reminded him of a fresh, sweet tea, still piping steam from its surface, although somehow not burning his tongue despite it.

The other shock was at just how little distance the wolf's tongue had been able to creep into her succulent folds. Usually he could get his tongue to fill the ewe up to the hilt almost as soon as it entered her. But her muscles were clamping down so tightly that even with all the extra moisture, Vernon sensed he had only made it a quarter of the way in.

"RRRUUUUUUT!" Dawn practically screamed as her hips bucked against the suction of his muzzle. He could feel the shockwaves shimmer through her body as she slammed her hooves against the picnic blanket, but despite the full on spasms that wracked her tiny frame the muscles within her sex pulsed at a considerably weaker pace. Unlike their first time, when the wolf had managed to make her cum by just barely getting his tongue inside her, it was clear he was going to have put some real work into this session to properly put out the inferno blazing within her.

Vernon closed his eyes as he continued to press his tongue against the aggressive push of the ewe's inner muscles, lapping up and down the clenched walls as he steadily suckled at her nethers. With each breath he drew more and more of her freely flowing honey into his maw, closing his eyes as he savored the sweetness. Dawn's juices were something the wolf found almost indescribable. The taste was something that was mostly sweet, with just the slightest hit of tartness to it. Almost strangely fruity, although as to which kind of fruit the wolf was at a loss. But surely if such a fruit existed the wolf would have found himself eating it daily. Although considering how sexually active the pair had become, tasting that mysterious, succulent fruit was practically a daily occurrence as it was.

Each suckle, each hearty lap of the ewe's sweet nectar added to the heat growing deep within the wolf. He could feel the pressure building in his loins as his throbbing lance had slipped out of its sheath, and was now pressing hard against the denim of his jeans. The feeling was only made worse by the thick, intoxicating scent of the ewe's pheromones. With each buck of the ewes hips and clench of her inner muscles another strong blast of her scent would shoot right into the wolf's nostrils. Each inhale increasing his heart rate just a little further, getting him just a little hotter, and making it all the more difficult to think clearly. The erotic fog had grown into more of a shroud around the wolf's brain, blocking out nearly all of his rational thoughts in favor of the screaming desire to rut now echoing through the emptiness. He wanted her so badly, he needed her, but the last gasps of his grounded inner control told him he simply couldn't. The risk was too great.

"O-Oh Vernon! Oh Gods!" The ewe bucked again, this time grabbing the tuft of hair on Vernon's head as she rode out another tremor. His tongue was getting a little deeper as it kept up its constant assault. Like the ocean washing against the shore, slowly stripping it away, he was working his way deeper into the ewe's precious inner sanctum. The ache of his tongue only matched by the aching in his loins as he arched his long muscle into another writhing lap.

"I-I'm so...I'm so close!" Dawn moaned, her grip still firmly on Vernon's head. He could feel her attempting to push him deeper as she ground against his muzzle more and more frequently. All the wolf could do was simply tighten his grip on her buttocks in an effort to make it easier to force his tongue past the barrier within. The wolf found himself letting out soft whine with each lick as the scent and taste continued to pull at his own burning desires. By now he had begun to move his hips slightly in time with the ewe's own movements, as if somehow it would be enough to sate his own building urge to mate by merely pretending he was buried deep inside his Honey Lamb.

Finally the wolf managed to get his tongue as deeply as it could reach inside the ewe. Her muscles squeezed and pressed around it as it wriggled against her folds. In some ways it felt as though the wolf had shoved his tongue deep into an electric massage machine, as the amount of force the ewe was inadvertently applying caused his tongue to ache. It was almost painful, but it also managed to send tingles down the wolf's spine with each pulse against his muscle. Dawn's honey was flowing like a river now, and Vernon was keen not to miss a drop as each hearty gulp eased the waves of juice down his throat. The wolf's pleading whines continuing with each delectable slurp.

"V-Vernon! R-Ru-" The ewe panted, her body nearly lifting off the ground completely as she slammed her pussy against his maw. Vernon nearly lost his grip in that instant, almost falling backward by the ewe's sudden force. But he had managed to hold on by the skin of his teeth, his tongue remaining buried to the hilt and lapping away at her slick interior. Vernon was about to shift his paws to better hold the ewe when he felt her legs suddenly wrap tightly around his head.

"C'mon! C-C-C'mon!" Dawn was begging now, practically screaming as she grew more forceful. Squeezing with seemingly no restraint as the wolf felt his muzzle pushed harder and harder against her entrance. Above all the wolf tried to remain exceedingly careful when applying his mouth anywhere on the ewe's supple flesh, fearful of his own teeth cutting her somehow. But the ewe's force was keeping his teeth pressed firmly on the skin around her mound with enough pressure that the wolf could feel her heart pound through each individual tooth.

"P-Please Vernon!" The ewe whined.

The wolf could barely stand the pressure anymore. Between the squeezing against his head, the overwhelming pheromones, an the fact that he had yet to take a breath of air through his mouth for what he thought was about five minutes, the wolf was reaching a breaking point. His tongue had bottomed out inside the ewe, and as long as it was, even it had its limits. By now this kind of treatment was enough to usually get the ewe to orgasm hard, yet aside from the consistent pressure the wolf couldn't feel the usual signs that preceded one of her spectacular releases. For all the intensity, the contractions within her walls remained even and steady.

"Almost! A-Ahhh! Almost!' Dawn bleated, rolling her head on the picnic blanket. "C'mon Puppy!"

Vernon raised an eyebrow as he continued to work at the ewe's hungry sex.

"Mhmh Trmin!" The wolf tried to speak through the ewe's grinding, only to have the ewe's pubic bone bang against his nose sharply. The wolf winced as he took another hard suckle against the ewe's quivering lips.

"AHH!" The ewe yelled, squirming her hips hard against Vernon's face." "I-I'm So CLOSE! I just c-can't-" Vernon watched the ewe bite her hoof as she let out another lurid moan. "I-It's just no-not enough...I c-can't!"

Vernon clasped the ewe's legs, pulling them off of his head as he finally yanked his mouth free of the ewe's sopping entrance. The wolf let her hips fall back to the blanket as he drew in a sharp breath of pure air. His mind was still in a lusty fog, but the clean autumn air manage to wake his rational mind a bit more than it had been while he was practically sewn to the ewe's nethers.

"I'm givin' it everything I got Honey Lamb!" The wolf said, still gasping as he placed a paw to his head. The sexual fog had left him slightly dizzy as he watched the ewe writhing on the sheet below.

"No-NO!" Dawn bit her lip as she brought one of her hooves down to her loins. The ewe began to furiously rub at her entrance as she frowned up at the wolf, massaging her clit between her hooves as she bucked again. "I'm so C-Close!" She stammered, her mind now appearing to be completely taken over by lust. "Y-You c-can't L-LEAVE ME l-like THIS!" The lamb bleated as she continued to paw at herself.

Vernon ran a paw through his hair as he watched his ewe working at herself. His cock was now throbbing so painfully against his denim jeans that he was certain it would simply burst through it at any minute. He wanted her so badly now, to feel that extraordinary tightness gripped around his own rod as her hooves dug into his back. But he knew he would howl, and they would find themselves caught by the entire Hunter clan.

" I can keep going, I can-" 

"N-N-NOOOO!" Dawn groaned. The ewe was now working her digits in and out of her slit as she continued to stare at Vernon with starving eyes. "I-It's not e-enough! I NEED YOU NOW!" The lamb was clearly gone now, her rational mind buried beneath as sea of desire for drunken animal warmth. "P-P-PLEASE!"

Vernon let out a whine as he watched his Honey Lamb desperately struggling to break her fever, to put out the fire his brilliant plan had only managed to worsen. He knew it would be cruel to simply leave her that way, on top of everything she had been through thus far.

"I NEED YOUR KNOT!" The ewe pleaded, letting out a lusty bleat as she writhed in beautiful agony.

It was the final straw, and Vernon found the last of his defenses falling away as he began to unzip his pants. The wolf pulled aggressively at his zipper as he began to line himself up with the petit ewe. As his zipper finally managed to hit the bottom of the tread he felt the metal tab pull free from the strain, the wolf having pulled so hard he managed to break it in the process. The wolf quickly tossed it aside as he began to lower his trousers.

"A-Alright, were doing this. But I need you to promise me somethin' Honey Lamb." Vernon huffed.

"W-What?!" The ewe uttered as she continued to writhe.

Now that the wolf's pants were down to his knees, he only had one more barrier between his cock and the lovely inviting warmth that the wolf sometimes affectionately referred to as _'his den'_. In one swift motion Vernon's pale green briefs were at his knees, allowing his cock to spring free into the crisp night air. Vernon sucked in the air sharply at the sudden coolness around his throbbing length. Despite the sudden contrast in temperature, it did nothing to quell the burning fire within.

"I need you to keep my muzzle shut." Vernon said as he slid closer to the ewe, allowing his form to loom over her slightly as he moved his rod closer to her pulsing sex. "Don't let go of it no matter what! Got it?" The wolf added, giving the ewe a deadly serious stare.

Dawn nodded briskly, taking a hard swallow as she pulled her hoof free of it's previous ministrations. "Y-Yes! I W-Will! I Promise!" Dawn stammered, continuing to nod as she spoke.

The wolf maneuvered his cock against Dawn's ewehood, looking down as he adjusted accordingly while she raised her hips to meet him. Just feeling the heat of her entrance against his tip was agonizing, but the wolf managed to resist the desire to simply plunge in as he turned his eyes back to the ewe. Vernon continued his serious stare, nodding for the ewe to make good on her promise before he began. Dawn's hooves were wrapped around his muzzle in a flash, tightly clasping it shut as she let out another throaty bleat.

"N-Now! NOW!" The ewe yelped, biting her lip as she flashed the wolf a serious stare of her own. Now that he felt safe in the fact that he would be unable to howl, he was happy to oblige.

Vernon's mind went blank as the head of his length slid into Dawn's yearning folds. The intense heat was a sharp and startling opposite to the cool night air that had previously surrounded it. It felt as though the wolf had nestled his groin up against a furnace, the pleasant and intense warmth sending convulsions through his body as her tight muscles gripped hungrily at his shaft. The pressure made the wolf's eyes practically roll back into his head as it pressed and pulled at his groin. Dawn's sex clearly hungry for more, yet the clamping force so strong that the wolf had trouble working his cock any deeper than the head.

"O-O-OHHH RUT!" Dawn hissed.

"RUT ME..." Vernon bit his lip sharply. Dawn's folds had never felt quite like this before, the estrus seemed to magnify every single aspect of her ewehood's normal behavior. The pressure, the heat, all of it was driving the wolf to his limit already, and he had barely entered her. If he wasn't careful, there was a real risk of blowing early, and the last thing they needed was having to spend even more time rutting in the field because the wolf failed to keep up with his mate the first time around.

Vernon tried to be gentle, for both Dawn's sake and his own, but the pressure against his rod refused to yield for anything less than a forceful jab. With each smaller, precision thrust the wolf earned a bleat from the ewe as well as just a few more centimeters of space inside her. Her muscles were throbbing hard against his cock, squeezing and suckling at it with each pump. Vernon found himself whimpering with each gentle tug, torn between simply remaining enveloped by Dawn's greedy sex and pulling away to try to force himself deeper.

The ewe was practically screaming now, each thrust causing her to buck more ferociously than the last. The wolf could feel her hooves digging harder and harder into his muzzle as he kept up his steady pace. Battering his throbbing cock further and further into her honey pot. He could feel his heat continuing to rise, the tingling in his stomach growing more intense as his orgasm neared. However, despite his desperate need to finish, the wolf continued to push his climax down, biting his tongue in an effort to buy him just a little more time as Dawn's needy lips continued to suck hungrily at his cock.

"V-Vernon! I-I-..." Dawn's pitch had grown higher as she started to desperately gasp at the air. Vernon was nearly buried to the hilt now, his knot now rubbing against her labia with each pump. He was waiting for the right moment, when he knew the ewe was close enough to the edge to push her over with one final powerful thrust.

 _'Just a little more, hold on.'_ The wolf repeated in his mind as the burning geyser within him bubbled just beneath the surface. The wolf was finding it hard to breathe as his muscles began to tense in every part of his body.

"R-RUT! RUT!" The ewe was practically pulling the wolf's muzzle now as she clutched it tightly. "I'M, I'M-"

Vernon knew what was coming, the ewe's inner muscles were all starting to shudder and pulse wildly. The tempo rapidly increasing with each thrust. Vernon clenched his teeth as he drew back one last time before slamming hard against the ewe's hips, instantly bottoming out against her hot, dripping sex.

The moment Vernon felt his knot slip into her hungry folds his mind seemed to go completely and utterly blank. He could feel his cock throbbing, bursting like a machine gun as it fired load after load of his cum deep into the ewe's welcoming pussy. For a while the only thing the wolf could hear was his own heartbeat as the blood pumped rapidly through his ears. But as his senses slowly began to recover, he began to pick up on another sound, something that he found vaguely familiar. It was only as his rational mind began to return, and the haze of intense lust began clear around his mind did the wolf become fully cognizant of just what the sound was. It was a howl, a wolf's howl. _'But who's that coming from?'_ The wolf thought to himself only for a moment before he became aware of his senses again. He could feel the rumbling of his diaphragm into his throat, the air rapidly leaving his lungs, and the pursing of his lips as the mysterious howl bellowed from his own muzzle.

"AWWWOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooo!' Vernon howled up to the sky before his eyes flew open in horror. The wolf quickly slapped his paws over his mouth before turning his attention to the dazed but equally shocked ewe laying beneath him. Dawn had her hooves over her mouth as she stared up at the now terrified wolf.

"H-Honey Lamb?" Vernon stammered, shuddering as a few lingering pleasurable waves rumbled through him.

The ewe nodded slowly.

"D-Did I just...?" Vernon couldn't even bring himself to say what he already knew.

The ewe gave another slow, meek nod.

"H-How..." Vernon muttered, now staring off at nothing as the realization set in further. "H-how many times?"

"I-I don't know!" Dawn gasped, worry on her now reddened face. "I-I was kind of...well...I mean..." The ewe twiddled her hooves together nervously.

Vernon's ears perked up as he heard the howls begin to filter in from the distant dark. There were many howls, coming in from every direction, but Vernon recognized a few almost instantly coming from the direction of the Hunter Ranch. As he continued to listen the wolf kept adding up the names as he recognized each distinct howl.

 _'Zach, Wade, Ulric...'_ Vernon thought to himself as dragged a paw down his face. It was everyone in the house, at least all of those who couldn't contain the urge to howl. Simply put, that meant they all had heard, and those who hadn't would surely be told of the couples misdeed. The wolf looked back down at the lamb below him. Despite the worried look on her face, her body seemed much more relaxed than it had been before.

"Wh-what..." Vernon muttered, wiping a paw through his sweat soaked hair. "What happened to your hooves!?" Vernon gestured to Dawn's hands as she held them flat against her chest.

"I-I-..." The ewe mumbled, still blushing furiously. "I must have slipped."

"Slipped!?" Vernon spat.

Dawn winced, waiving her hooves frantically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just...I was." Dawn let out a contented sigh as Vernon felt a shudder travel through her. "It was just so good I sort of...lost myself." A weak bleat escaped the ewe's throat.

"That makes two of us." Vernon said, letting out a groan as he placed his head in his paw.

"W-what do we do now?" Dawn asked timidly. "I-I mean they all heard us right? Audrey heard us?" Vernon could hear the panic rising in the ewe's voice as the numbing pleasure of reaching her climax finally seemed to be wearing off. "Oh gods! I can't look her in the eyes after this!"

"Shh!" Vernon shushed the ewe as he tried to think. There was no way his Mother wouldn't know what they had done, and they were surely in for an earful once they ran into her. For a moment the wolf thought of sneaking back into the ranch, and hiding in the basement for a few hours. At most, slipping in undetected could buy them some time, but ultimately they would be forced to face the music sooner or later. Suddenly his previous ideas on leaving the ranch during the picnic had begun to sound very appealing.

"Look, we'll just clean ourselves up and try to slip in unnoticed." Vernon said.

"W-what good will that do!?" Dawn spat. "It's not as if-"

"It's just to give us some more time! At the very least we can get rid of some of the scent we picked up during the rut before we..." The wolf trailed off, gulping as he thought about the coming confrontation. "Have to talk to Ma."

Dawn remained quiet. The wolf could see the wheels turning behind her eyes, the ewe clearly trying to think of a strategy of her own as she stared back up at him. Eventually though, the ewe frowned as she looked down at her own hooves.

"I-I guess it's all we can do..." Dawn muttered.

"Alright, well the sooner we get moving the-" The wolf stopped as another shudder of pleasure ran up his spine. His attempt to stand found him remaining firmly fixed to the ewe by his hips. The wolf looked down at his member, still stuffed tightly into the ewe's sex. Placing his paw around the base, the wolf attempted to pull it free once more, but still it remained buried in its den. Dawn shuddered as he gave it another hard pull.

"A-AHH! Vernon!" The ewe groaned. "D-Don't we have enough trouble already? Y-you can't possibly be th-thinking of going again!" Dawn shuddered.

Vernon looked back at the ewe as his muzzle twisted into a worried grimace. He didn't even know how to begin to explain what was happening now.

"U-Uh..." Vernon's voice cracked, and the wolf quickly cleared his throat as he tried to continue.

"I-I'm stuck." The wolf whined.

"What?" Dawn replied.

"I'm kinda stuck...in you." Vernon added. "I can't seem to pull out."

Dawn's muzzle scrunched up in confusion. "I-I thought you said wolves didn't get stuck inside their mates anymore!" The ewe's voice was rising in a panic as she tried to pull herself loose only to be met with the same result.

"I don't know!" Vernon spat, giving his waist another futile tug. "It never happened to me before!" The wolf ran a paw through his scalp. "I guess its because yer tighter than usual or somethin', but it ain't budgin'!"

Dawn gave another attempt only to let out a shuddering bleat in response.

"What do we do now!?' The ewe spat as she examined their fleshy tethering. The wolf could feel her muscles trying to push him out, sending more waves of pleasure and a few more jets of cum into the ewe in response. Dawn seemed to collapse as soon as she felt the seed, letting out another weak moan as she stared up at the wolf.

"T-that ain't gonna get it down any faster Darlin'." Vernon sighed.

The ewe ran a hoof through her messy wooly poof, letting out a sigh of resignation as her arm flopped back against the blanket.

"So..." Dawn lamented. "What now?"

Vernon sighed. "I suppose...we just got to wait it out."

Vernon leaned down, rolling over onto his back as he pulled the ewe up onto his chest, Dawn letting out a slight gasp as his member fired off another load during the motion. Now laying on top of the wolf, the ewe wrapped her hooves around him, burying her face into his chest as they sat in the darkness of the corn field, waiting for the issue to resolve itself. The ewe let out a shuddering sigh as snuggled deeper into his pelt.

"Best to try not to move." Vernon mumbled. "It'll speed things along."

"O-okay." The lamb replied shakily, her tone nervous and uncertain.

Vernon placed a paw on the ewe's back, rubbing gently as she let out a sigh. He screwed up, that was an understatement, but at least Dawn's estrus was taken care of. He knew at the very least his Mother would more than likely go easy on Dawn when it came to their little indiscretion, but he knew he was in for a hot little earful. And Yuri was certainly going to have a field day with this, at least for the rest of the trip. For now though the wolf tried to lose himself in the moment. Curled up with his Honey Lamb on a dark Autumn night, looking up at the stars above after having made passionate love. This was as close as heaven on Animalia as the wolf thought he could get. And despite the looming repercussions that lay before the pair, the wolf drank in the peace and serenity of cool, quiet evening. He could still hear the various howls of the wolfs around the farm, but from where he lie, they remained low and soft, meshing with the chirping of crickets and the whispering winds to weave a beautiful evening symphony. In this moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
